Ideando El amor
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres decidieran casarte con quien mejor les parece a los 16 años? ¿Qué pasaría si en el camino a tu destino encontrases al amor de tu vida? La vida da muchas vueltas... ¡Muchas sorpresas trae la vida! Un fic Romántico. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioto Misuko, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**Ideando el amor**

Capítulo 1

Dudas de un joven corazón

Una hermosa joven de cabellos ensortijados color oro y ojos tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos con la vista perdida en algún punto de Southhampton, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras ella se despedía de su amado país…

Candy había comenzado su estricta educación a muy temprana edad, siempre demostró ser una niña muy inteligente, obediente, con un carácter fuerte y decidido pero con una naturaleza libre y noble, todos sus tutores tuvieron que ser ingeniosos para poder tener siempre la atención de la pequeña rubia que siempre quería jugar y embarcarse en todo tipo de aventuras; Candy ahora a su corta edad sabía todo lo que una dama de sociedad debería de saber, desde modales, ser una excelente anfitriona, pintar, tocar el piano, bailar, hablar 4 idiomas, y además, había insistido a su padre que le enseñase un poco de economía y finanzas, no tanto porque le interesara realmente, sino como un pequeño acto de rebeldía al notar que las mujeres eran totalmente rechazadas en el mundo de los negocios, sus padres al principio se habían rehusado, pero la rubia no desistió y logró convencerlos a pesar de sus múltiples negativas y argumentos basados en que ella nunca tendría que preocuparse por, ello puesto que su futuro estaba asegurado en manos de su padre y en un futuro próximo de su prometido...

Mi prometido – dijo la joven en un susurro y no pudiendo evitar hacer un gesto de hastío – siempre tuve la ilusión y la esperanza de casarme por amor y no por un compromiso hecho por mis padres a su conveniencia – se aclaró la garganta y corrigió con una triste sonrisa – a mi conveniencia, cuantas veces habré escuchado que me casaré con un caballero responsable, que me dará todo lo que merezco, que viviré como una reina, que tendré todo cuanto quiera… - suspirando – ¿que de cierto hay en eso? Si lo único que yo quiero es ser libre para poder escoger de quién enamorarme, que ropa usar, que hacer en mis tiempo libre y decir lo que realmente pienso – dijo mientras se recargaba un poco en la barda del barco mientras observaba como los rayos del sol jugaban en el agua – pero no soy capaz – murmuró pensativa – no soy capaz de decir que no quiero casarme, no deseo defraudar a mis padres, siempre supe que sería de esta manera "los matrimonios arreglados son la única forma de mantener la sangre noble en la familia y asegurar nuestros intereses" – dijo imitando la voz de su madre

Lady Candice Alexandra White Condesa de Blanchebourg ¿Qué son esas formas de imitar a tu madre? – Escuchó una dulce y conocida voz detrás suyo – esta vez has tenido suerte en que haya sido yo quién te ha escuchado y no tus padres – terminó riendo la recién llegada

Rose me has dado un tremendo susto, por un momento creí que era mi madre – dijo mientras esbozaba una franca sonrisa – Oh Rose no sabes lo afortunada que eres al poder elegir con quién casarte y aún más afortunada porque te quedarás con mi hermano – dijo pícaramente

Oh vamos Candy verás que tu prometido será una buena persona, que te cuidará, te respetará y terminarás enamorándote perdidamente de él – contestó la hermosa chica en tono conciliador

Si lo se Rose pero realmente me mortifica mucho casarme con alguien a quién no he visto en mi vida, al menos tengo el consuelo de que no será un viejo, pero no se cómo será el hombre con el que voy a unir mi vida para siempre, imagínate que el ya este enamorado de alguien más y él tenga que casarse conmigo porque no desea defraudar a sus padres, ó peor aun es un hombre como la mayoría que conocemos y cree que se merece a mundo: arrogante, egoísta y

Basta Candy – interrumpió una tercera voz – no me gusta escucharte hablar así, ¿dónde está la Candy luchadora, que no se rinde ante nada? ¡Pequeña! – dijo el chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabello dorado abrazándola y hablándole dulcemente – ya te he dicho muchas veces que sí entre los dos hablamos con mamá y papá ellos entenderán tus miedos y conseguiremos que te dejen libre de este compromiso

No Anthony, calla, por favor no sigas con eso – se reprimió a ella misma por haber hablado de más - siempre supimos que este día llegaría y que yo tendría que casarme con quién nuestros padres eligiesen no puedo defraudarlos y además yo nunca he amado a alguien antes así que probablemente ellos tengan razón será alguien que me cuidará y con suerte terminaremos enamorados como mamá y papá o como tu y Rose – terminó sonriendo

Está bien pequeña, será como tú lo desees pero yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a nuestros padres o a quién sea para que tú seas feliz, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? – preguntó el rubio con ojos azul cielo mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

Por supuesto que lo se Tony, se que me quieres y que por eso no le dirás nada a nuestros padres, eso no serviría de nada más que para causarles molestias y que se enfaden contigo – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

¡Tengo una idea Candy! – dijo el rubio con voz entusiasta veremos como es tu prometido, lo conocerás si es una buena persona te casas con él y si no pues nos enfrentamos a nuestros padres, si no nos comprenden volveremos a Londres de inmediato, la noble familia de tu futuro esposo lo tomará como un desaire y romperán el trato ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

Si Candy es una idea perfecta, aunque un poco descabellada pero yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar, no aceptaría casarme con alguien que no tuviera nada en común conmigo – agregó la hermosa chica de ojos marrones – eres muy joven y además eres bella por dentro y por fuera así que no tendrás problema alguno en encontrar otro prometido digno de ti, al contrario yo se de algunos a los que la idea de que no estés comprometida haría muy felices – dijo con una cara pícara pero intentando sonar inocente

Rose, Anthony – reía la rubia – agradezco mucho que me quieran tanto y se preocupen por mi, pero todo estará bien ya lo verán, y si mi prometido resultara ser un patán o un cabeza hueca aceptaré su plan

Perfecto Candy así se habla, tendremos todo listo por si necesitamos salir huyendo de Chicago de urgencia – se dejó escuchar un entusiasta Anthony

Aún tenemos muchos días de viaje – continúo Rose

Y podremos planear una buena estrategia - terminaron los dos al mismo tiempo riendo abiertamente.

Los veré en el almuerzo par de tortolitos, voy a mi camarote a descansar un poco que aún es muy temprano – concluyó alejándose de ellos con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos

De acuerdo Candy – contestaron al unísono tomándose de las manos y volteando a ver al inmenso mar…

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno en el barco pensaba que no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de la relación que tenían Anthony y Rose, no había duda que eran el uno para el otro, había sido realmente una suerte que ambos se conocieran desde pequeños gracias a las buenas relaciones entre sus padres.

Rose Valerie Portman era la única hija de los Marqueses de Gower, había sido amiga de Candy y Anthony desde muchos años atrás, poco a poco Rose y Anthony se fueron enamorando, al principio Rose ocultó y negó sus sentimientos puesto que pensaba que no era correcto ni correspondida, ella luchó mucho contra sus sentimientos pues no quería sufrir; Anthony por su parte sin darse cuenta un día despertó sabiéndose completamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su pequeña hermana, el tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que Rose sentía por el así que se decidió a averiguarlo y lo consiguió exitosamente logrando que Rose aceptará ser cortejada por Anthony, pronto comenzaron una relación muy satisfactoria para ambos, su amor crecía a pasos agigantados hasta que un día decidieron comprometerse y los padres de Rose aprobaron esa unión, mientras que los padres de Anthony y Candy estaban felices porque Rose Valerie era una chica dulce, de finos modales, totalmente afín a su hijo, pero lo más importante era que se amaban; ellos habían sido siempre unos padres estrictos, dulces y cariñosos, hecho que se reflejaba en la excelente educación y en la bondad de sus dos hijos, pero también estaban conscientes de que sus hijos tendrían que cuidar los intereses familiares y mantener la noble sangre que corría por sus venas.

Candy había tenido muchos buenos pretendientes pero siempre los rechazó, así que después de mucho meditarlo sus padres decidieron que era el momento de casar a su bella y dulce hija antes de que se volviera demasiado mayor para hacerlo, hablaron mucho con Candy le pidieron que fuese ella quien escogiera su futuro esposo, pero ella nunca aceptó alegando que no estaba enamorada y mientras no lo estuviera no podría escoger a alguien, entonces sus padres le advirtieron que ellos serían quienes tomarían esa decisión por ella, Candy se sintió acorralada pero realmente no conocía a nadie que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago y ella no quería escoger a su futuro esposo en base al dinero que tuviese, así que se resignó y le comunicó a sus padres que aceptaría la decisión que ellos tomaran pues comprendía que ya tenía 16 años y estaba en edad casadera.

Para sus padres tampoco fue fácil escogerle un prometido, su hija era una mujer especial, era noble, tierna, educada, una chica que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, de espíritu libre y también sumamente bella. Después de mucho buscar un esposo digno para su hija, tomaron la decisión de casarla con el hijo mayor de sus amigos los Duques de Lakewood, con quienes tenían una amistad y estaban seguros de que eran buenas personas, además de que su hija se convertiría en Duquesa, la noble sangre de los Condes de Blanchebourg se preservaría y por si fuera poco habían recibido muy buenas referencias del futuro duque, era joven, guapo, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, inteligente y responsable, estaban convencidos de que habían elegido el mejor partido para su hija Candice Alexandra.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que mi historia sea de su agrado; espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias :P

Fic presentado en la Guerra Florida 2009

Que tengan un lindo día /noche (según la hora)


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando el amor**

Capítulo 2

Presentaciones

Candy después de haber dejado a su hermano y a su futura cuñada se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo en la cubierta del barco que la llevaría a América a encontrarse con su destino…

Por más que intento no pensar en ti no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza futuro Duque de Lakewood, como quisiera tener otro tipo de vida, otra status social y así quizás solamente talvez podría escoger con quién casarme, es ilógico que tenga que unir mi vida contigo si nunca te he visto, todos piensan que terminaré enamorándome de ti completo desconocido – pensaba mientras apretaba sus manos - ¿Qué pasará si resulta que eres un completo arrogante? Ó peor aún ¿Y si sólo te quieres casar para tener un heredero y yo jamás seré importante para ti?

Mi lady Candice – pronunció una tercera voz – he estado buscando a milady para saber sí necesita algo

Dorothy que susto me has dado – dijo mientras trataba de guardar la compostura después del brinco que dio - guarda silencio – dijo susurrando la rubia – no quiero que me llames así ya lo sabes, soy Can dy – pronunció lentamente las sílabas – solamente Candy

Lo se Candy – dijo la chica de ojos marrones bajando un poco la mirada avergonzada – pero estamos en público y

Pero nada – dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a su amiga Dorothy y comenzando a caminar – tu eres mi amiga por sobre todas las cosas y además aquí no hay nadie que me conozca y en este viaje quiero ser solo Candy por favor Dorothy – dijo poniendo su carita de inocente

Pero Candy todo el mundo sabe que los Condes de Blanchebourg y sus dos hijos van en este barco, además de Lady Rose Valerie

Lo sé Dorothy pero mientras nadie diga que soy yo nadie lo sabrá si no me conocen, anda si por favor hazme ese favor, y dime para que me buscabas Dorothy – preguntó la rubia en tono conciliador

Para saber si necesitas algo, si quieres darte un baño o quieres que te prepare la cama en tu camarote porque se que hoy te levantaste mucho antes de tu hora para estar a tiempo en el puerto – terminó sonriendo

Oh Dorothy no te preocupes por mi disfruta el viaje, por el momento solamente quiero recorrer el barco para despejarme y la brisa marina me hará bien - dijo riendo mientras sonreía dando un giro con los brazos extendidos - ve a descansar Dorothy si te necesito te buscaré

Está bien Candy pero recuerda que la comida es a las dos y talvez tus padres, Lord Anthony y Lady Rose desean que tomes tus alimentos con ellos.

Está bien Dorothy gracias por recordarme, te veré entonces a la una en mi camarote para que me ayudes a alistarme – dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su camino.

Ni siquiera estando frente a ti y viendo tu inmensidad me siento libre – dijo suspirando la joven condesa viendo al mar después de estarlo observando por un largo tiempo, una lágrima muy a su pesar se escapó de sus verdes ojos

Disculpe señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó un apuesto caballero de cabellos negros y ojos marrones

Oh – contestó Candy un poco contrariada y limpiándose rápidamente la indiscreta lágrima con el dorso de su mano – no gracias, estoy bien ¿Porque lo pregunta? - Dijo mientras se giraba para ver a quién la había descubierto dando una gran sonrisa sabiendo que sería un poco fingida, pero nunca estuvo preparada para sentir toda esa descarga de adrenalina recorrerla por el cuerpo, un revoloteo extraño en su estomago y un calor inesperado en las mejillas

Sólo era una pregunta – dijo el joven saliendo de su asombro después de unos segundos, al ver a una chica tan hermosa, preguntándose porque estaba triste porque el estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero decidió dejarlo así porque vio su fuerte sonrojo que seguramente fue provocado porque la había descubierto – lo decía porque no lleva nada con que cubrirse del viento – dijo sintiéndose el tonto más grande del mundo por haber dicho algo tan estúpido

Estoy bien no se preocupe – dijo entendiendo que el chico se dio cuenta de su incomodidad al ser descubierta con una lágrima y decidió seguirle el juego – no hace mucho viento además me gusta sentir el aroma del mar – terminó no sabiendo que más decir, no sabía porque pero se encontraba nerviosa

Hubo un silencio, los dos jóvenes solamente se veían a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero extrañamente no era un silencio incómodo a pesar de los nervios que sentían ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio…

Candy, mi nombre es Candy – se atrevió a decir la rubia extendiendo una mano

Stear – dijo el gallardo caballero tomando la mano de la dueña de los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida y a continuación le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano causando un estremecimiento en los dos jóvenes que por cierto, supieron disimular muy bien.

Es un placer conocerla Señorita Candy – dijo el joven con una sonrisa – y dígame Señorita Candy ¿a qué lugar de América va?

Candy solamente llámeme Candy por favor Sr. Stear, voy a – dudando por un momento – Nueva York pronunció con una dulce sonrisa – en realidad iba a estar en Nueva York unos días mientras sus padres arreglaban unos asuntos y después viajarían a Chicago e inmediatamente después a Lakewood donde conocería a su prometido, pero no pensaba explicarle todo eso

Llámame Stear, ¿Es la primera vez que vas a América Candy?

No Stear, ya he tenido la oportunidad de ir varias veces, dime ¿De dónde eres?

Yo vivo en Chicago – contestó pensando que en realidad la mitad de tiempo la pasaba ahí – deduzco que tu eres inglesa por tu acento – dijo cerrándole un ojo coquetamente y riñéndose internamente por querer flirtear con ella

Si, vivo bueno vivía en Londres – le salieron las palabras sin pensar en lo que decía confundiendo al chico

Vives o vivías ahí – preguntó riendo Stear sin entender el juego de palabras de la rubia

Bueno te explicaré – Candy suspiró –, vivía en Londres pero ahora me quedaré a vivir en América por un tiempo indefinido – dijo cerrándole un ojo y sonriendo débilmente

¿Y eso por qué Candy? – preguntó el chico intrigado

Porque mi prometido vive en América y por lo tanto después de la boda me quedaré a vivir ahí – dijo rápidamente y sintiendo un sonrojo nuevamente ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? Y ¿Por qué le había dicho que estaba comprometida si ni siquiera conocía a su prometido?, Momento ¿Por qué le contaba su vida a este caballero que apenas conocía hacía unos minutos?

Vaya ya se me hacía raro que una jovencita tan linda como tú estuviera libre – dijo no pudiendo evitar sentir un repentino malestar, dirigiendo su vista a la mano izquierda de Candy viendo de reojo un brillo causado por el sol, reflejo del anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular no dejando lugar a dudas de que Candy estaba comprometida y, ¿Qué más le podía importar sí el también lo estaba?

Candy notó como la mirada de su nuevo amigo se dirigió por un momento hacia el hermoso y delicado anillo de diamante rosa junto al que estaba finamente labrado el escudo de la familia de su prometido; le había llegado como presente hacía ya unos meses como obsequió del futuro Duque sellando así su compromiso.

Stear, hermano hasta que te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde has estado? - Dijo un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño hasta los hombros

Archie déjame presentarte a la Srita. Candy – dijo dándole una mirada asesina a su hermano por llegar así: agitado y sin ver el bello motivo de su ausencia – y como podrás darte cuenta me encontraba platicando con la señorita aquí presente

Un placer conocerla Señorita Candy – dijo el joven recién llegado haciendo una elegante venia, dando una de sus mejores sonrisas y admirando a la encantadora chica con quien su hermano se había entretenido – Archibald Cornwell para servirle, puede llamarme Archie - dijo cerrándole un ojo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para darle un beso

¡ Cornwell ! – dijo de pronto la rubia con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa que esta vez si llegó a sus ojos y a su alma.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Annalise**

¡Hola!

Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios.

Abrazos

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Misuko e Igarashi.

**Ideando el amor**

Capítulo 3

Descubriendo sentimientos

Encantada de conocerlo Archie – dijo recuperando la compostura conservando la inesperada sonrisa que de pronto la había llenado de una extraña emoción – puedes llamarme solamente Candy – terminó diciendo la rubia y agradecida por no tener que presentarse formalmente con su nombre completo, aunque aún preguntándose el porque de su repentina felicidad… Cornwell, Stear Cornwell con que ese es tu nombre completo pensaba la rubia

¿Qué dices Candy? –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Cornwell ¿Vienes con nosotros?

¿Cómo dices? ¿A dónde? – preguntó la rubia sonrojándose nuevamente al darse cuenta de que se había perdido de parte de la conversación

Los Cornwell soltaron una carcajada al ver la cara de la rubia la confusión y su momentáneo color rojo.

Te preguntábamos si deseas dar una vuelta para conocer el barco con nosotros y aprovecharemos para comprobar el nuevo detector de mentiras de Stear si es que hay alguien que se deje – añadió sarcásticamente el castaño entre risas

Archibald por supuesto que funcionará, y si me dejaras demostrártelo verías que no corres ningún peligro probando mis maravillosos inventos – dijo el primogénito riñendo a su imprudente hermano – verás Candy – dijo cambiando su rostro molesto por un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa soñadora – yo soy inventor y acabo de hacer un detector de mentiras pero solamente necesito probarlo con alguien aunque ya se que funcionará de antemano – terminó sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a la rubia

Ya veo – dijo la rubia sonriendo encantada con la interesante vida de su nuevo amigo – así que eres inventor, pues si gustas puedes probar tu máquina de las mentiras conmigo – terminó la rubia con una voz sumamente entusiasta, todo con tal de estar un poco más con este apuesto joven y saber más de su vida pensó para si sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza

Oh vamos Candy no te recomiendo realmente que quieras ser el conejillo de indias de Stear, después querrá probar todos sus inventos contigo – respondió rápidamente Archie soltando una carcajada

Calla Archie – dijo Stear dándole un golpe en el brazo – Candy no le hagas caso será un honor probar mi más reciente creación contigo pero entonces tendrías que mentirme en algo para yo saber si funciona o no, ¿Estás de acuerdo Candy?

Por supuesto que si Stear estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para ayudarte

Ya que insistes Candy estaré ahí con un botiquín de primeros auxilios – añadió Archie riendo y sobándose el brazo

Gracias Archie es muy amable de tu parte pero seguramente no pasará nada, no puedo creer que algo que invente Stear no funcione – dijo con un tono de seguridad que hasta ella se sorprendió de ver como podía defender a un desconocido

Me alegra mucho que confíes en mi Candy – dijo Stear con una sonrisa radiante – no te defraudaré ya lo verás; ahora vamos a recorrer el barco ¿Está bien?

Me encantaría ir ahora pero no puedo debo reunirme con mis padres, Rose y Tony para comer, así que podemos hacerlo más tarde ¿Están de acuerdo? – Preguntó la rubia con su sonrisa de niña inocente sabiendo que no podrían negarse

Por supuesto Candy más tarde será entonces

Archie aclarándose la garganta al sentirse ignorado habló con un dejo de reproche en su voz – Chicos yo también estoy aquí pero me parece bien vernos más tarde Candy, será como esta hermosa dama desee – dijo tomándole la mano para darle un beso comenzando a despedirse - ¿Stear vienes? – preguntó con un tono de burla al ver los ojos soñadores de su hermano

Si claro Archie, hasta más tarde Candy – dijo tomando también la mano de la mujer más hermosa que había visto y posó sus labios para darle un beso

Hasta luego chicos – dijo la chica con ojos soñadores y comenzó a caminar de rumbo a donde creía que estaba su camarote puesto que no había ido aún.

Archie y Stear se quedaron viendo como la rubia se marchaba mientras Archie hablaba acerca de que no estaba presentable para haber conocido a una chica tan hermosa y elegante pero Stear no lo escuchaba…

Stear podrías al menos pretender que me escuchas mientras te hablo – gritó Archie en el oído de Stear

¡Archie no tienes que gritarme que no estoy sordo! – Contestó mientras empujaba a su escandaloso hermano – no te escuché si dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Vamos hermano ¿Qué te sucede? No quisiera ser impertinente pero considero muy prudente y urgente recordarte que estás comprometido y no sólo eso sino que tu querida novia seguramente estará en Chicago esperando por ti

Lo sé Archie, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – contestó suspirando – pero está chica realmente me pareció encantadora no puedo evitarlo – dijo mientras quitaba la vista de la figura lejana de la rubia y la posaba sobre su hermano – además ella también está comprometida, no pretendo nada es sólo que tiene la sonrisa más sincera que he visto, unos ojos realmente hechizantes, toda ella es hermosa

Oh vamos hermano no te pongas así ahora, no puedes enamorarte meses antes de tu boda, pero me sorprende verte tan impresionado con una chica, no te había pasado nunca, aunque te confieso que a mi también me pareció sumamente hermosa, nunca he visto a una chica tan bella como ella, sino amara tanto a Annie como lo hago te aseguro que hubiera tenido un flechazo de amor a primera vista

Si tienes razón hermano pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, aunque ¿Quién será ese Tony?, ¿Notaste cuanta dulzura hubo en su voz al mencionarlo? Sí claro que lo notaste, fue demasiado obvio… seguramente es su prometido

Una risa fue la respuesta que le dio su hermano – Has hecho un monólogo acerca de una chica, apenas y puedo creerlo tú el serio, al que no le interesaban las chicas, y si me permites contestarte yo no noté ninguna dulzura en su voz a mencionar al tal "Tony" y si fuera su prometido ¿Qué más te da? No quiero ser duro contigo pero ¡piensa bien como estás actuando Alistear!, probablemente estás tan sorprendido como yo de lo bella e interesante que es la chica, se ve diferente de todas las damas de sociedad que conocemos, es como más

Más libre, sin poses, honesta, risueña pero conservando sus finos modales – interrumpió Stear a su hermano

Sí eso mismo quería decir – concluyó Archie moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Aunque si estoy de acuerdo contigo no seria difícil enamorarme de ella, vamos al camarote ya

Archie tampoco exageres tu te enamoras y te desenamoras con facilidad aunque presiento que si tu te enamorases de esta chica, aún así sin conocerla mejor, creo que esta vez si sería para siempre.

No hablaron más los hermanos Cornwell, ambos emprendieron su camino perdidos en sus propios pensamientos pero curiosamente pensaban en la misma persona…

Mientras tanto en otra parte del barco una hermosa rubia llegaba a su camarote y se recostaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con la imagen de un chico alto, de hermosos ojos castaños, muy apuesto grabada perfectamente en su mente. La rubia permaneció así unos minutos cuándo escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta así que se dirigió a abrir.

Pasa Rose – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en un cómodo sofá de la suite que tenía su camarote

¿Dónde has estado Candy? He venido a buscarte 3 veces con esta vez – dijo sentándose junto a ella – puedes confiar en mi se que estás sufriendo te conozco como si fueras mi propia hermana no puedes engañarme Candy – y tampoco a Anthony pensó para si - ¿Deseas hablar de algo?

No Rose – dudando -, bueno ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada de Tony? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él? Sientes como mariposas en el estómago, quisieras que estar todo el tiempo con él y crees que es el hombre más apuesto del mundo – dijo suspirando - ¿Sientes algo así Rose?

Candy – dijo la castaña sorprendida - ¡Estás enamorada! – Dijo emocionada – lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Porque para no estar enamorada sabes muy bien como se siente una mujer enamorada, además de que eres muy transparente y se nota que tus ojos y tu corazón guarda el recuerdo de su amado – siguió hablando con entusiasmo – pero ¿Por qué no nos tuviste confianza Candy? Este viaje es totalmente innecesario lo pudimos haber evitado yo sabía que el heredero del Ducado de Grandchester te gustaba pero nunca creí que estuvieses enamorada de él, Candy yo se que ustedes podrían tener una hermosa relación son tan opuestos y por eso se llevan tan bien

Basta Rose – dijo la rubia subiendo su voz – pero de que hablas, yo no estoy enamorada de Terry, por supuesto que es muy guapo y encantador pero somos demasiado diferentes, el tiene unos sueños que no van con mis ideas – dijo no muy convencida preguntándose cuales serían realmente "sus ideas" – y aunque nuestros sueños fueran los mismos se que el no es el amor de mi vida porque mi corazón no late a prisa ni siento mariposas cuando estoy con él, te confieso que le quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo pero es solamente eso – dijo contenta porque ahora su yo interno estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su argumento – y te pregunté todo eso solamente por – dudando nuevamente – por curiosidad lo he leído en libros se supone que así sientes cuando te enamoras ¿No es así?

Bien Candy – dijo Rose molesta por la desconfianza de su amiga – yo se perfectamente que así describen el amor también los poetas pero tu no lo dijiste sólo porque eso leíste a mi no me engañas pero si prefieres guardarte tus sentimientos esta bien por mi no te molestaré más, voy a alistarme para comer – dijo sonriéndole y levantándose caminando hacia la puerta

¡No Rose espera! – Habló Candy súbitamente – ven por favor, no quiero que te molestes

Candy no estoy molesta, son tus sentimientos yo estaré aquí para escucharte cuándo necesites hablar con alguien, pero no me gusta que me engañes Candy eso es todo

Ven – dijo señalándole el asiento junto a ella – es que ni yo misma lo entiendo pero intentaré explicarte Rose, eres mi mejor amiga, mira no estoy enamorada de Terry es un hombre sumamente apuesto, encantador, caballeroso

¿Encantador? ¿Caballeroso? – interrumpió Rose incrédula – apuesto y misterioso si pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu definición pero continúa

Yo lo conozco Rose y puedo asegurarte que Terry es un hombre encantador, apasionado, noble – dijo sonriendo – muy guapo pero no es mi hombre ideal así como yo no soy su chica ideal, de serlo ahora seríamos novios y lucharíamos por nuestro amor – sonrió y perdió su mirada en algún punto del piso – te pregunté que sentías porque he visto a alguien que me hizo sentir todo eso que dicen las personas que están enamoradas, pero yo no podría estar enamorada por ver a alguien una sola vez, el amor a primera vista no existe ¿Verdad Rose? – preguntó a su amiga aferrándose a su respuesta como su última tabla de salvación

Oh Candy – dijo enternecida la hermosa castaña – pues yo creo que el amor no es algo que se de a primera vista

Pero si la atracción – continuó la rubia comprendiendo – el amor sería algo que se va dando con el trato y el conocer a la otra persona supongo porque no creo que puedas amar a alguien sin tratarlo pero si puede gustarte

Exacto Candy yo creo lo mismo, en mi caso yo no podría decirte que sentí por Anthony porque lo conozco desde que era pequeña y me enamoré de él poco a poco pero yo creo que no se puede amar a alguien sin conocerle, pero dime ¿Puedo saber quién te gustó tanto para hacerte sentir así?

Bueno yo – dijo Candy dudando – si Rose te lo diré: hace rato cuando estaba observando el mar llegó un joven que se presentó y se quedó hablando conmigo, no se que pasó pero me sentí rara, nerviosa, no sabía que decir sin embargo le conté varias cosas de mi, me inspiró confianza y es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida

Oh Candy eso es – ya no supo como continuar la frase bajó la cabeza unos momentos – es increíble que te pasara algo así justo ahora

Lo sé y no tengas miedo a decirlo no cometerás una imprudencia – hablando resignada – es maravilloso que al fin sienta eso por alguien pero muy triste que sea justo antes de conocer a mi futuro esposo – terminó haciendo una mueca con los labios de preocupación

Bueno Candy pero no te desanimes ya sabes que Anthony y yo estamos haciendo un plan de escape y bueno probablemente tu prometido sea muy guapo mucho más guapo que este joven y sea realmente tu alma gemela

Gracias Rose, te agradezco que quieras hacerme sentir mejor, aunque te confieso que no pierdo la esperanza de que mi prometido sea tan guapo y encantador como Stear

Con que Stear es su nombre – dijo riendo haciendo estremecer a su amiga con solo mencionar el nombre del apuesto caballero que conoció esta mañana

Gracias por escucharme Rose no siento un alivio a mis problemas pero compartiendo contigo mis temores me siento más libre – dijo abrazando a su amiga

Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo Candy – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciando la cascada dorada de su cuñada – ahora si te dejo que seguramente Dorothy ya no tarda en venir para arreglarte y yo también debo bañarme y alistarme – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy y salió de su camarote rumbo al suyo con una sonrisa en los labios por haber hecho confesar a Candy sus temores aligerando así la carga e incertidumbre de su mejor amiga

Mientras tanto horas más tarde un apuesto chico esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su hermano, que como siempre se había quedado en el camarote haciendo ajustes a su último invento; cuando de pronto escuchó los nombres de las nuevas personas que iban entrando al suntuoso salón del barco donde se celebraría la comida oficial de bienvenida del viaje sintió un escalofrío y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del salón

Lord Brian White Conde de Blanchebourg, Lady Rebecca Alexandra Condesa de Blanchebourg, Lord Anthony White, Lady Candice Alexandra y Lady Rose Valerie

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro; dejó pasar unos minutos terminó su copa y se retiró del salón discretamente en busca de su hermano.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

Gracias por leerme y seguir mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón.

Comentarios / Sugerencias serán bien recibidas. :D

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando el amor**

Capítulo 4

Palabras no dichas

Archie caminaba pensativo hacia su camarote, no sabía que hacer: si decirle a su hermano lo que había descubierto o mantenerse en silencio, era todo una coincidencia o quizás el destino, Stear tenía tantas dudas y miedo acerca de su prometida, de que fuese una inglesa insípida, que no pudiera reír abiertamente ni decir lo que realmente piensa porque va en contra de las normas de la sociedad y sobretodo tenía miedo de que lo juzgara por sus locos inventos

– Stear no sabes lo que te espera, que suerte tienes hermanito – pronunció en voz alta.

Archie llegó por fin al camarote con una suite doble que compartía con su hermano aún sin saber que hacer pero una idea le llegaba a la cabeza: nadie tendría por qué saber que él ya descubrió quién es realmente Candy por un lado, y por otro lado sería curioso ver como ellos dos se tratan y sino es que hasta se enamoran, esta historia de uno u otro modo tendría un buen final, pensaba el joven de ojos marrones y con esto último un brillo de picardía llegó a sus ojos y entró al camarote a ver a su hermano, ya había decidido que haría…

Stear ¿Aún sigues trabajando en ese aparato? – preguntó con una voz extraña como si algo le doliera

Si es que tiene que estar perfecto para cuando la pruebe con Candy, no pasará nada pero imagínate que por algún extraño motivo comenzara a salir humo o incluso que explotara – dijo sin voltear a ver a su hermano mientras seguía ajustando unos tornillos – no es porque yo haga las cosas mal pero en el mundo científico a veces las cosas fallan

Si Stear como tu digas – dijo con un dejo de burla – pero podrías dejar eso un momento y decirme si piensas ponerme atención

Esta bien ¿Qué deseas Archie? Si vas a reñirme porque no he ido al comedor y has tenido que venir a buscar por mi no era necesario ya iba para allá además soy tu hermano mayor y no puedes decirme nada – expresó dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hermano

No por supuesto que no pienso decirte nada – sonrió maliciosamente – pero he vuelto pero no por ti, sino porque me ha dado un cólico terrible en el estómago; quizás sea por el movimiento del barco o algo me sentó mal en el desayuno – dijo sobándose el estómago – y pienso ordenar que me traigan la comida aquí. no me siento bien pediré algo ligero; pero si tu quieres ve al salón esta decorado con gusto y distinción, será un gran banquete y la orquesta toca muy bien, quien lo diría para ser una orquesta de barco – dijo con desdén.

Archie ya cállate – levantó la voz Stear – me estás mareando y no voy a dejarte solo. Si te sientes mal me quedaré contigo a comer, además ya sabes que no me gustan los eventos elegantes y mucho menos si tengo que portar mi título – dijo con un gesto de hastío.

No tienes que quedarte por mi – Dijo fingiendo inocencia y un rostro de dolor mientras pensaba que había conseguido lo que quería; Que bien te conozco hermanito sabía que no me dejarías y que tampoco querrías ir a la elegante comida sin mi pero lo hago por tu bien ya me lo agradecerás…

Y bien ¿Qué deseas pedir para comer? Debería ser algo ligero.

Por mi esta bien si pedimos una botella de vino tinto, una sopa de cebolla, un filete de carne patatas, ensalada y de postre una tarta de frutas ¿Qué te parece Stear? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos sintiendo como su estomago comenzaba a dolerle… pero de hambre.

¡Qué! ¿Pero estás loco? Por supuesto que no Archie no beberemos alcohol ni mucho menos comeremos todo eso si estás enfermo lo mejor es que comas solamente la ensalada y quizás pollo con verduras pero no más y olvídate del postre –terminó el primogénito con autoridad.

– En que lío me he metido, ahora no podré comer lo que se me antoja, debí buscar otro pretexto pensaba molesto el menor de los hermanos – Está bien Stear pide lo que desees yo iré a recostarme un momento a mi habitación ya vuelvo – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su camarote esperando que hubiera algo más de comer que una canasta de frutas y vino en su habitación…

Mientras en otro lado del barco una rubia buscaba con los ojos a sus nuevos amigos pero no lograba encontrarlos, qué raro que no hayan venido pensaba.

Rose se dio cuenta de que su amiga buscaba algo insistentemente o más bien dicho a alguien en el salón y sonrió para sus adentros aunque también estaba preocupada por la felicidad de la rubia.

Pequeña te noto muy inquieta – dijo un chico de ojos azul cielo llevándose su copa a la boca – ¿Te pasa algo? Sino fuera porque estamos todos aquí en la mesa reunidos y no conocemos a alguien más creería que buscas a alguien – terminó sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana.

Yo no por supuesto que no Tony son ideas tuyas – pronunció la rubia atropellando las palabras y sintiendo un leve sonrojo – lo que sucede es que estaba viendo si las ventanas están abiertas porque hace mucho calor aquí adentro – dijo convincentemente y sonriendo.

Candy Alexandra ven conmigo te llevaré fuera a tomar aire fresco princesita – dijo un distinguido caballero de unos 40 años con unos ojos del color de los prados escoceses.

Si padre es muy buena idea – expresó la rubia alegremente

Padre e hija salieron del salón y se acomodaron en unas elegantes sillas blancas bajo una sombra pero con una linda vista del mar, permanecieron callados mucho tiempo disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Candy quiero que sepas que me dolerá mucho separarme de ti, eres mi pequeña princesa, la luz de mis ojos, el día en que naciste fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. A pesar de que ya teníamos a Anthony, tú fuiste una chispa de vida y alegría para nuestra familia, quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones y si por algún motivo el hombre con el que he decidido casarte no te hace feliz puedes volver a casa.

¡Oh padre! – dijo la rubia con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sabía lo mucho que su padre la amaba pero nunca imaginó que la amara tanto como para acogerla si su matrimonio fracasaba, sabía que, de suceder eso, todos hablarían mal de su padre y de su familia por no cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa y permanecer al lado de su esposo y aguantar lo que fuese puesto que eso hacen las damas respetables. Realmente su padre era un hombre diferente al que ella amaba y admiraba profundamente – Muchas gracias por tus palabras padre, ¡Te adoro papá!

Hija no tienes nada que agradecer princesa – dijo dándole un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas – yo solo quiero que seas feliz y es por ello que he buscado a un hombre responsable que te de todo lo que te mereces y sobretodo deseo que puedan llegar a enamorarse y tengas la felicidad a la que aspiras.

Si padre estoy segura que así será –sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, ahora menos que nunca le fallaría a su padre a ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a dejar el buen nombre de la familia a un lado por la felicidad de su atolondrada hija menor – estoy segura de que será un buen hombre, además por lo que sé es joven y educado, tal vez sea el amor de mi vida – dijo sonriendo entusiastamente pero con un corazón dolido y la imagen del apuesto chico que había conocido esa misma mañana.

Me gusta mucho que pienses positivamente princesa – dijo levantándose y abrazando a su adorada hija – serás la duquesa más linda del mundo, recuerda que la sangre noble corre por tus venas y con esta unión tus hijos seguirán siendo nobles y tu serás toda la envidia de la sociedad porque ninguna otra dama tiene tu carisma, tu gran corazón ni tus finos modales.

Padre que cosas dice – dijo sonriendo – así será estoy segura de ello.

Y si por algún motivo no lo fuera me tienes a mi Candy Alexandra, nunca estarás sola y tienes todo mi apoyo princesita – concluyó tocándole la punta de la nariz de su hija.

Padre volvamos al salón antes de que mi madre mande a Tony a buscarnos – dijo sonriéndole a su padre y sintiendo lo afortunada que era al haber tenido un padre tan bueno y dulce como él.

Vamos hija – dijo llevando la pequeña mano de su hija entre su brazo y comenzaron a caminar al salón, que en ese momento se engalanaba con un hermoso vals.

¿Padre me concede este baile? – Preguntó la rubia

Por supuesto princesa – dijo su padre riendo por las ocurrencias de su hermosa hija – seré la envidia de todos los presentes por tener a tan bella dama entre mis brazos – terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Padre que cosas dices, si te oyera mi madre se enfadaría contigo – expresó haciendo un puchero.

No Candy, al contrario, tu madre piensa lo mismo que yo. Eres la jovencita más linda del mundo.

Así padre e hija bailaron esa pieza, después volvieron a la mesa y comieron en familia entre risas y charlas, al terminar los condes se dispusieron a bailar; era una pareja muy enamorada, y también Rose y Anthony se pararon a bailar después de que la rubia alegara que se sentía muy cansada porque no había dormido nada en toda la mañana y prefería retirarse a su habitación.

Candy se encontraba dando vueltas en la proa, sabía que no podía enamorarse de Stear pero eso no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos, después de todo vivirían cerca y siempre es bueno socializar pensaba la rubia, o al menos eso quería creer, así caminando se dirigía hasta el lugar en que Stear la había encontrado esa mañana puesto que no habían quedado en una hora ni lugar para verse decidió ver si allí podría encontrarlo.

Justamente ahí se encontraba un nervioso Stear esperando a una chica que no sabía si aparecería puesto que no le había dado hora ni lugar, tampoco sabía en que camarote se alojaba aunque aún sabiéndolo no podría ir a buscarla no sería de caballeros, o quizás si, aunque no entraría claro estaba pensaba el nervioso inventor.

Hola Stear – dijo la rubia haciendo brincar a Stear del susto

Hola Candy me asustaste – sujetándole la mano para posar un beso; estaba siendo un caballero pero cualquier pretexto para tocarla sería bueno – ¿has descansado ya? – preguntó con genuino interés.

-Claro que si Stear he dormido algunas horas – mintió porque en realidad no había podido cerrar el ojo pensando en él - ¿Y tú? Por cierto ¿Dónde se han metido que no los he visto en el salón? – Candy como puedes decirle eso parece que lo estuviste buscando se riñó mentalmente.

Sucede que mi hermanito tiene mareos y nauseas seguramente es por el movimiento y no podía dejarlo sólo. – Sonrío – Candy ven ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos en aquellas sillas?

¡Por supuesto Stear vamos!

Así Candy y Stear pasaron toda la tarde olvidándose de su cansancio y del enfermo de Archie entre anécdotas y risas, conociéndose y sintiendo una atracción que no podían evitar que creciera.

Stear ¿Has visto lo tarde que es ya? – Pronunció mientras dirigía su mirada a la luna - He pasado una tarde fenomenal contigo ojalá podamos repetirla todos nuestro días de viaje – dijo sin pensar lo que decía

Por supuesto que si Candy ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cita todos los días después de comer? Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, me encantó ver el atardecer reflejado en tus ojos y conocerte un poco más.

Sí Stear está bien – dijo sintiéndose en las nubes por tan dulces palabras pero sintiendo un dolor al recordar la charla con su padre que la bajó al piso de golpe, así que continuo – seremos los mejores amigos.

Sí claro los mejores amigos – secundó Stear no muy convencido – ven te acompaño a tu camarote si me lo permites iré a ver como sigue mi hermano después.

Vamos – aceptó Candy y se dirigieron al camarote de la rubia todo estaba muy desierto seguramente la gente estaba en la proa o quizás en alguno de los restaurantes del barco cenando.

Es todo un placer haberte conocido Candy – pronunció el chico castaño convencido de que más vale un momento de felicidad que una vida de ausencia…

Igual para mi Stear nos vemos mañana entonces tenemos una cita – dijo la rubia viendo intensamente al chico frente a ella.

Hasta mañana entonces pronunció el chico acercándose a la rubia y en un impulso se atrevió a besar su mejilla para después darle una encantadora sonrisa.

Hasta mañana Stear – pronunció la chica sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su nuevo amigo pero muy feliz.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leerme, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos también…

Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a Weiss!!!

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando El Amor**

Capítulo 5

Confesiones, Inventos y Desperfectos

Candy se encontraba en su camarote junto a Dorothy quién después de comer, como todos los días anteriores del viaje, le retocaba su peinado, le ponía carmín en los labios y le ayudaba a ponerse vestidos coquetos.

Dorothy sabía muy bien que Candy se estaba enamorando si es que no se había enamorado ya, ella misma había visto con buenos ojos al joven Stear pero también sabía que el compromiso de Candy día con día se acercaba más y era definitivo. A pesar de ser amiga de Candy no se atrevía a decirle nada; todo lo contrario a Rose quién no se guardaba ningún comentario y que en todo ese tiempo había estado muy preocupada por su amiga y también contenta porque Candy a pesar de que pronto tendría que decirle adiós a su nuevo amor se veía muy feliz.

Gracias Dorothy por ayudarme ahora dime: ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó la rubia entusiasmada.

Candy te vez muy linda como siempre pero lo mejor de ti es tu sonrisa abierta y sincera espero verte tan feliz como en estos días siempre –Contestó la doncella quién se quedaría en América con su ama para seguir atendiéndola.

¡Oh Dorothy! Si, tienes razón he sido muy feliz todos estos días pero sabes no puedo evitar sentirme triste porque sé que en unos cuantos días más desembarcaremos en América y, a pesar de que podré ver a Stear y a Archie de vez en cuando, las cosas ya no serán iguales y yo no puedo fallarle a mi padre rompiendo el compromiso ¡No yo no podría lastimar así a mi padre! –Susurró Candy con la melancolía reflejada en sus esmeraldas.

Candy si siguieras los consejos de Rose y Anthony quizás podrías romper ese compromiso tus padres solo buscan lo mejor para ti y se nota por los modales y las ropas de los jóvenes Cornwell que son de buena cuna, si se los presentases a tus padres quizás habría una oportunidad de que seas tu quién elija con quién desposarte –Sugirió Dorothy con la cabeza mirando al piso y las mejillas sonrosadas debido al comentario tan atrevido que le hizo a su patrona pero con la confianza de tener una amistad de años.

No Dorothy yo no podría defraudar a mis padres así, aunque mi corazón muera en el intento me esforzaré por ser una buena esposa y por enamorarme de mi futuro esposo, al menos ahora se que el amor también se hizo para mi –la rubia pudo sentir el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al confesar sus sentimientos– además Dorothy es imposible que yo piense siquiera en tener una oportunidad con Stear el también tiene un compromiso nuestro destino no es estar juntos –pronunció con tristeza pero también con la esperanza de enamorarse realmente de quién sería su esposo.

¿Puedo pasar? –Se escuchó la voz de Rose al otro lado de la puerta

-Dorothy se apresuró a abrirla- Adelante Lady Rose Valerie

Dorothy en realidad espero un día convencerte y que solamente me llames Rose a mi tampoco me gustan los formalismos ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó la recién llegada arqueando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente- ¡Candy estás preciosa! Es verdad que tienes un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes te había visto y déjame decirte que Tony y yo queremos verte así siempre- Dijo viendo a la rubia de arriba abajo y tomándole la mano para que girara en su eje y así poder apreciar mejor la bella figura de su amiga

Rose que cosas dices –rió la rubia- justamente de eso hablábamos Dorothy y yo al parecer entre ustedes tres están haciendo un complot y agradezco mucho que piensen en mi felicidad pero estaré bien; yo sé que puedo ser muy feliz y además por lo que me han dicho mis padres Lakewood y Chicago están cerca así que supongo que podré ver a los chicos algunas veces –concluyó la rubia con una hermosa y segura sonrisa cuya felicidad reflejada que en su interior no sintió.

Vamos Candy –Levantó un poco la voz Rose- Ya no se como decirte que si tu quisieras las cosas podrían ser diferentes estoy segura de que si tu le dijeras a Stear que rompa su compromiso el lo haría sin dudarlo, se nota a leguas que ustedes dos están perdidamente enamorados –Pronunció la castaña señalando a Candy con un dedo acusador para después cruzar los brazos en actitud de plena inconformidad y derrota.

Basta ya por favor Rose –Dijo la rubia molesta- Sé perfectamente que todos están preocupados por mi, sé que voy a sufrir en el momento en que ponga un pie fuera de este barco pero por el momento solo quiero disfrutar de la compañía de Stear, no he hecho ni haré nada indecoroso puesto que ambos conocemos bien nuestra situación y como tú lo has dicho: hay que vivir la vida al máximo, así que ahora estoy siendo feliz y cuando baje de este barco me preocuparé por llorar y olvidarme de este amor pero no cambiaré mi destino ni deshonraré la palabra de mi padre. Por favor no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más de este asunto, me quedan dos días de viaje, después ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos –expresó la rubia sin sonreír y con una mirada que dejó claro que no aceptaría ningún argumento más.

Esta bien Candy será como tu digas, discúlpame por lo que dije antes –Pronunció la doncella-

Dorothy no tienes nada de que avergonzarte de corazón les agradezco su preocupación por mi felicidad pero yo se lo que hago y si me equivoco habré aprendido algo y además sé que ustedes siempre estarán dispuestas a apoyarme.

Si cuñada siempre será así –Manifestó Rose con un gesto de hastío pero comprendiendo la situación de su adorada amiga (y futura cuñada) para después abrazarla- Vamos Candy se te hace tarde para ir a tu cita de la tarde –Expresó Rose guiñándole un ojo.

¡Esta bien chicas! las veo para cenar entonces –Expresó la rubia recuperando su sonrisa cantarina y salió de la habitación caminando rumbo a la proa justo hacia donde había pasado las últimas dos semanas charlando con Stear frente al inmenso mar.

Hola Candy que bueno que llegas – pronunció Stear besándole la mano a la rubia- te acuerdas que te ofreciste para probar mi Detector de Mentiras pues aquí está, estoy seguro de que funcionará a la perfección –Sonrió orgulloso el primogénito.

Candy –Dijo Archie dándole una mirada profunda y besándole la mano- No tienes que ser el Conejillo de Indias de Stear podría ser peligroso.

Vamos Archie ¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a tu hermano? –Contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Pues la verdad si –expresó el castaño soltando una carcajada.

¡Basta Archie! –Dijo Stear ofendido- Es muy segura Candy yo jamás haría algo que te dañara ¿Lo sabes verdad princesa?

Claro que si Stear, ¡Confío en ti plenamente! –Dijo la rubia con los ojos brillantes.

Archie solo observaba la escena y cada vez se sorprendía más de lo que esa mujer había hecho con su hermano: El tímido con las mujeres, al que no le importaba nada; ahora se pondría de tapete de ser necesario para que la señorita no se mojara el vestido, eso sin contar la excesiva amabilidad que a Stear le brotaba cuando estaba con ella; su hermano siempre había sido un caballero pero esto era diferente, esto era amor. Archie solo reía de lo lindo y pensaba que quizás debería de decirle la verdad a Stear pero verlo en esta posición: tan feliz y tan servicial era tan divertido; esa coquetería nata entre ellos le entretenía en demasía y sabía que si decidiera contarle la verdad a Stear se acabaría el juego de coqueteos y sonrojos para dar paso a un juego de dulzuras y palabras empalagosas, que el sabía bien, no le gustaría presenciar…

¡Bueno ya basta ustedes dos con esas miradas llevan más de un minuto viéndose fijamente sin decirse nada y yo aún estoy aquí! –Manifestó Archie fingiendo una profunda indignación

Eh sí Archie claro que sabemos que estás aquí eres muy exagerado siempre quieres ser el centro de atención –le retó Stear- pero claro que estando Candy aquí no puedo prestarte toda la atención del mundo a la que estás acostumbrado –dijo el primogénito recuperando la compostura y pensando que sus palabras lo habían salvado de una situación bochornosa gracias al indiscreto de su hermano.

Vamos a probar el invento ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Preguntó Candy rápidamente esperando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Es muy fácil Candy: haremos unas preguntas en algunas tenemos que contestar con la verdad y en otras con mentiras y así al finalizar podremos irnos diciendo si funciona porque cada persona conoce la verdadera respuesta, si la luz se prende es que estamos mintiendo y si se mantiene apagada es que hemos dicho la verdad.

Muy bien comencemos –Expresó Archie pensando que esta tarde sería muy divertida- Yo preguntaré primero: ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó viendo a la rubia.

Candy puso la mano de tal forma que tocaba el invento y respondió: Candy –La luz no se prendió así que todo iba bien con el invento según dijo Stear.

¿Cuántos años tienes? Continuó Archie.

Tengo 19 años -Respondió la rubia, quién alejó la mano rápidamente puesto que la máquina hizo un ruido extraño e inmediatamente después se prendió la luz.

¡Vez Candy como si funciona! –Declaró Stear orgulloso y feliz- No tienes 19 años sino 16 y la máquina ha detectado tu mentira.

Bueno por una vez que le atinó no basta para decir que si funciona –Dijo Archie pensando divertido su próxima pregunta-

Vamos Archie tu no creerás en mi hasta que mis inventos estén regados por el mundo ¿verdad? –Preguntó Stear visiblemente indignado.

Hermano claro que creo en ti pero sigamos: ¿Estás enamorada Candy? –Preguntó Archie sonriendo maliciosamente.

Candy al escuchar esta pregunta sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro pero mantuvo la compostura y respondió: ¡Si!

Stear bajó la mirada confundido: él estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de él pero también sabía que ella se casaría con otro. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Archie y le dio una mirada retándolo por imprudente e importunar así a una dama, y habló por fin: Ahora es tu turno Archie ¿Estás enamorado de Annie? -Preguntó el primogénito dándole rienda suelta a su deseo de venganza y deseando que su hermano se sintiera avergonzado con esta pregunta.

¡No!- Respondió el castaño e inmediatamente después se escuchó de nuevo el ruido extraño y la luz se encendió.

Stear y Candy no intentaron siquiera contenerse y soltaron una tremenda carcajada viendo el terrible sonrojo que tenía Archie en el rostro.

Yo no le veo la gracia, Stear vez como tu aparato no funciona yo he dicho la verdad –Se defendió Archie intentando calmar su enojo y su sonrojo pero esta su hermano se las pagaría.

Vamos Archie mi Detector de Mentiras funciona la perfección tu mismo lo has visto así que no niegues tus sentimientos, pero sigamos probándolo:

¿Stear te gusta Inglaterra? –Se apresuró a preguntar Candy temiendo la siguiente pregunta de Archie.

Si me encanta Inglaterra –Contestó Stear y la luz no se prendió.

¿Te gustan las inglesas? –Preguntó Archie rápidamente a Stear pero viendo a Candy.

Ahora fue el turno de Stear de sonrojarse ciertamente no tenía un tipo de mujer que le gustara pero la mujer que ahora ocupada todos sus pensamientos y que estaba precisamente a su lado era inglesa así que respondió lo más sereno que pudo: ¡Si! -y continuó preguntando a Archie-: ¿Tardas en arreglarte el tiempo equivalente al que tardaría una mujer? –Justo en el blanco vanidoso Archie pensaba el hermano mayor con una sonrisa de triunfo.

¡Si! -Respondió Archie enfurecido y avergonzado porque ahora Candy que pensaría de él- y continuó pero no es sólo arreglarme es todo desde darme un baño, elegir mis ropas, peinarme; no puedo estar sucio y con manchas de grasa y actuar como si no pasara nada –pronunció viendo a Stear en plena acusación y continuó- ¿Stear estás enamorado de tu prometida? –Sabía que Stear lo retaría por esta pregunta puesto que él sabía perfectamente que no la conocía pero ver la cara de enojo de Stear y su sonrojo no tendrían precio.

Stear como bien lo imaginó Archie: se enfureció y se sonrojó porque el sabía bien las intenciones de Archie de seguir aquí el le acabaría sacando frente a Candy lo mucho que le gustaba pero el mismo se metió en este lío así que respondió lo mas tranquilo que pudo: ¡No pero haré lo posible porque así sea!

Candy sintió un dolor en su pecho y sabiendo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que continuar con sus vidas y su primer amor pasaría a ser relegado por el amor que le profesarían a sus futuros esposos, después de todo ella también intentaría amar a su esposo aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

¿Candy eres feliz? –Preguntó Archie viendo a Stear

Si Archie soy muy feliz -dijo sonrojada y evitando la mirada de Stear en todo momento.

La luz no se prendió pero al poco tiempo comenzó a sacar humo y a tronar. Stear se apresuró a dejarla en el piso con temor en los ojos porque su invento estaba fallando Candy y Archie se habían alejado una distancia considerable del invento en caso de que explotara, hasta que hubo un ruido pequeño como una explosión y todo terminó cuando la bombilla explotó y se hizo añicos.

Stear tenía en la cara pintada la decepción, Archie hacía lo posible por contener su risa aunque no tenía mucho éxito y Candy veía la escena asustada, así transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Candy se atrevió a romper el silencio:

Stear no te decepciones ha funcionado muy bien, quizás fue una falla eléctrica pero estoy segura de que no te costará arreglarla –Pronunció la rubia alentando a su amigo.

¡Gracias Candy! No entiendo que sucedió pero lo arreglaré ya lo verán pero al menos si funcionó -sonrió débilmente.

Vamos hermano no te desanimes puedo decirte que este a sido quizás el invento que mejor te ha funcionado por no decir el único –Archie Pronunció la última frase en casi un susurro tratando de animar a su hermano pero aún ahogando su risa y disimulándola con un repentino ataque de tos- Tengo una idea –expresó el castaño deseando marcharse para poder soltar las carcajadas que se guardaba- voy a llevar tu aparato al camarote para que después puedas arreglarlo.

Gracias Archie yo me quedaré un rato más charlando con Candy, si es que esta bella damita me hace el honor de tener su compañía –Dijo Stear viendo a Candy con una mirada que delataba el deseo de Stear de que ella aceptara quedarse con él.

Si claro yo me quedaré contigo hasta la hora de la cena como siempre –Sonrío la rubia y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban frente al mar.

Hasta luego Candy, Stear –Pronunció Archie recogió el pesado y ahora inservible aparato y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios dejándolo sola a la pareja de tortolitos… pero eso si cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dejó su risa salir de tal forma que las pocas personas que estaban por ahí lo veían como un loco.

Candy cuando lleguemos a América comenzaré a trabajar para hacerte una cajita de música y esta cajita le traerá mucha felicidad a tu vida –Sonrió el joven deseando que ella aceptara verlo después aunque ambos ya estuviesen casados con alguien más.

Por supuesto Stear yo viajaré a Chicago muy pronto y quizás podremos vernos ahí –Respondió la rubia con la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Claro que si nos veremos muchas veces más… -Dudando si continuar- Candy yo quiero decirte que en estos días de viaje te he tomado mucho afecto y se que me costará decirte adiós pero quiero que sepas que siempre contarás con mi apoyo incondicional –Dijo viéndola a los ojos- desearía haberte conocido antes Candy.

¡Stear yo también lo desearía! –Contestó la joven Condesa sintiendo el corazón latirle muy rápido.

Estaba claro que ambos sabían que se gustaban y tenían la enorme sospecha de que ambos estaban enamorados pero entendían muy bien su situación.

Candy cuando lleguemos a América se que esto será solo un lindo recuerdo pero a pesar de todo yo siempre estaré para ti, antes de desembarcar te daré mis datos para que puedas localizarme –Se atrevió a decir Stear.

Gracias Stear –dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, ella sabía que el final del viaje estaba muy cerca- Te prometo que te buscaré y siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad Stear?

Si Candy siempre seremos amigos –contestó tristemente el joven- y quizás no esté bien lo que voy a decirte pero mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo haga –dijo tomando valor y llenando de aire sus pulmones- Dejaría todo y haría lo que fuese porque fueras tu mi prometida, no puedo asegurar si lo que siento es realmente amor porque nunca antes lo había sentido pero creo que me he enamorado de ti Candy –dijo viéndola con mucho amor y profundamente

Oh Stear a mí me ha pasado lo mismo –dijo mientras giraba su cabeza viendo como el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna- pero ambos sabemos que esto no está bien y que aunque los sentimientos han sido inevitables: tenemos obligaciones por cumplir.

Candy –Dijo Stear tomándola por la barbilla y girando su rostro hasta quedar frente a él- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer –Susurró mientras acercó su rostro a Candy y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Primero fueron besos pequeños sin abrir los labios pero poco a poco Candy terminó abriendo los suyos y aceptando el beso que también ella anhelaba fervientemente fue un beso tierno y a la vez demandante, un beso en el que ambos reconocieron el sabor del otro y lo guardaron en el corazón como su más preciado tesoro. El beso terminó con un pequeño beso más y las mejillas de ambos sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de luz.

No hay nada que perdonar Stear –bajando la mira- yo también lo deseaba pero no volverá a suceder no puedo fallarle a mi padre –pronunció sintiendo un desmesurado sentimiento de culpa y traición hacia sus padres.

Lo sé Candy no volverá a suceder. –Pronunció el chico con convicción- Discúlpame por mi atrevimiento por favor; todo lo que he dicho antes es verdad en realidad quiero ser tu amigo toda la vida –tomándole las manos y viéndola profundamente- si tu amistad es lo único que puedo tener estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella y ser feliz con ello Candy.

No te disculpes Stear ambos lo deseábamos –Pronunció la rubia sintiéndose azorada por ser tan atrevida pero sentía que hablar era necesario y además ¿Desde cuando seguía todas las tontas normas sociales?- Yo también seré feliz con tener tu amistad Stear –Candy le soltó una mano y se acomodó en la silla y se dispuso a observar las estrellas sintiéndose culpable y también feliz, un beso no le haría daño a nadie puesto que no le quitó su honor pero a ella la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Mira esa constelación de estrellas Candy es realmente hermoso el cielo en el mar abierto –Dijo Stear desde su lugar acariciando con un dedo la mano de la rubia y dando gracias por poder contar con su amistad para siempre pero sobretodo porque el cielo le regaló el beso de un ángel: del ángel que sería sin dudar el amor de su vida. Aunque la vida los separase ahora ya tenía un dulce y bello momento para atesorar.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia; gracias por dejarme sus comentarios en verdad me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo, este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida amiga Isa Grandchester Cornwell.

Abrazos para todos

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando El Amor**

Capítulo 6

La melancolía de dos corazones

El último día del viaje había llegado Candy y Stear en los últimos dos días ya no solo habían decidido verse por las tardes sino también un rato por las mañanas puesto que ambos sabían que al llegar a su destino el sueño de estar juntos terminaría, y muy probablemente, cuando se volviesen a ver ambos ya estarían casados cumpliendo el deber que se les había impuesto. En ningún momento volvieron a besarse aunque ambos lo desearan fervientemente sabían bien que aquél beso había sido un regalo y que para desgracia o infortunio de ambos aún seguía quemándoles los labios y el alma.

Stear acababa de despedirse de Candy fue mucho más difícil de lo que el pensaba, nunca creyó que terminaría enamorándose justo días antes de conocer a su prometida eso tenía que ser una cruel burla del destino, si tan solo hubiese conocido a Candy antes jamás se hubiera comprometido con la Condesa Alexandra de Blanchebourg, quién a pesar de todos los buenos comentarios que había escuchado de ella, ahora se había convertido en su cárcel y tortura.

¿En qué piensas Stear? –Preguntó el caballero de hermosos ojos marrones que bien sabía que la respuesta a su pregunta era una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

En nada Archie, dime ¿Ya tienes todo listo para desembarcar? –Preguntó el primogénito tomando su papel de hermano mayor.

Ya está todo listo Stear y bien lo sabes. Estoy preocupado por ti hermano creo que te has enamorado por primera vez en tu vida ¿Cierto?

Archie tu bien sabes ya que estoy enamorado de un ángel de lindos ojos y ni siquiera sé su apellido… Pero ¿Acaso importa el apellido o la casa de donde provengas cuando se ama así? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella justo en este momento de mi vida? Ahora todo será más difícil con respecto a mi compromiso con la Casa White Blanchebourg, ¿Qué voy a hacer hermano? ¿Cómo cumplir mi compromiso como es mi deber cuando mi corazón aclama a gritos a otra?

Archie al escuchar la profunda preocupación y tristeza de su hermano se preocupó en demasía por su estado anímico y sintió remordimientos; Quiso decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse puesto que Candy y la Condesa de Blanchebourg eran la misma persona. El problema ahora era que él había dejado pasar tanto tiempo y no sabría como explicarle a su hermano el por qué de su silencio con respecto a la identidad de Candy, ahora todo parecía una mala broma pero en realidad estaba convencido del final feliz que tendría esta historia. Además de que era increíble que toda esta confusión se diera por la rebeldía de Stear de ser un caballero formal y asumir su posición como el futuro Duque de Lakewood presentándose como debería de ser pero Candy también había cometido el mismo error ambos quisieron pasar desapercibidos y ahora ambos sufrían las consecuencias por algo tan tonto.

No creo que debas de preocuparte tanto hermano –Logró decir Archie después de tomar la decisión de seguir callando, la fiesta de compromiso sería en unos días y todo este enredo quedaría solucionado.

¿Pero estás loco? ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si voy a casarme con una desconocida? Eso no me importó antes por cumplir con mi deber y complacer a nuestros padres pero ahora que sé lo que es el amor estoy seguro de que fue el mayor error de mi vida comprometerme con una desconocida; por muchas cualidades que pudiera tener o por lo hermosa que pudiera ser mi corazón ya tiene dueña. –Contestó Stear en un borbotón de palabras que no pudo detener sintiendo coraje de cómo Archie era tan ciego para no ver la tragedia que se avecinaba a su vida.

No te enojes te comprendo perfectamente –El joven por un momento se puso en lugar de su hermano mayor y sintió escalofríos sería horrible si él tuviese que vivir una situación así- Pero Stear todo saldrá bien ya lo verás tengo una buena corazonada y estoy seguro de que tu prometida será tan linda y simpática como Candy –Exactamente igual pensó Archie.

Archie de verdad que a veces logras sacarme de quicio. No se como explicarte que aunque mi prometida fuera la mejor mujer del mundo no se si podré llegar a amarla porque ya amo a Candy con todas sus virtudes y defectos y lo peor de todo esta pesadumbre de saber que ella también me ama.

¿Te lo ha dicho ella? –Preguntó Archie escandalizado del atrevimiento de Candy.

No por supuesto que no Archie –Él había decidido guardarse para si mismo el beso que compartió con Candy y las palabras que intercambiaron ese mismo atardecer, jamás pondría en duda la honorabilidad de Candy, además de que ese momento era muy especial para él y no se lo contaría a nadie.

¿Entonces por qué estás tan convencido de que ella te ama? –Preguntó Archie haciéndose el tonto pues bien sabía que los sentimientos de su hermano eran completamente correspondidos.

Pues por que –Stear no sabía que decir y recordó lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho Candy: y yo- Lo sé y punto. No tengo que contarte el por qué sé que me ama pero tu lo sabes también así que ya no juegues Es increíble lo inmaduro que eres a veces Archiebald –Terminó Stear en una actitud recriminatoria.

Está bien ya no te enfades Stear es solo que pienso que todo esto terminará bien, estoy seguro de que tu prometida será el amor de tu vida y esto será un lindo recuerdo. –Contestó Archie en tono conciliador.

Si Archie, discúlpame, no quise hablarte así pero estoy desesperado siento que me estoy hundiendo en pozo sin fondo –Expresó con la mirada perdida y totalmente triste.

¡Ánimo Stear estoy seguro de que todo esto saldrá bien tengo una corazonada y mis corazonadas nunca fallan! –Expresó un sonriente Archie intentando animar a su hermano con un sentimiento de culpa por su silencio.

Archie ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Archie solamente se limitó a levantar una ceja y sonrió

¿De cuándo acá tu tienes corazonadas? Y ¿Qué es esa falsedad de que tus corazonadas nunca fallan? –Dijo Stear preocupado por el comentario de Archie últimamente no era muy coherente, seguramente el viaje y el estar más de dos meses lejos de Annie no le deja pensar con claridad pensaba el joven inventor.

Bueno Stear ya no se puede bromear contigo –Dijo Archie y quiso cambiar el tema de la conversación no le gustaba ver a su hermano triste pero ya pronto todo estaría bien pensaba– Stear ya es hora de desembarcar -Musitó Archie- voy a mi cuarto por mis últimas cosas en lo que el staff viene por el equipaje pesado.

De acuerdo, yo haré lo mismo –Contestó Stear abandonando la sala que unía a las dos habitaciones del camarote pero muy triste porque ahora Candy estaba a metros de él pero después ya no serían metros sino millas, la distancia le estaba pesando mucho más de lo que el quisiera permitirse...

Horas más tarde en el hotel de más prestigio en Nueva York se encontraba Candy en una terraza privada con una hermosa vista a un lago artificial tomando el té con Anthony.

Anthony estaba seguro de que su hermana se había enamorado de un joven que varias veces tuvo la oportunidad de ver de lejos en el barco, el nunca tuvo el tiempo de acercarse algunas veces por no querer interrumpir otras por pasar más tiempo con Rose y la mayor parte del tiempo porque estuvo muy ocupado con su padre aprendiendo todo lo que podía de un negocio que el mismo llevaría a cabo en su estancia en América. Rose había sido discreta respecto a los sentimientos de Candy, y Anthony como el caballero que era no se aprovecharía de sus encantos para sacarle la verdad a su prometida; Aunque no hacía falta conocía a su hermana muy bien y esa mirada era de una mujer enamorada estaba seguro.

Candy ya no quiero verte tan triste te conozco muy bien y sé que algo cambió en ti en este viaje –Dijo Anthony preocupado por Candy.

No te preocupes Tony no es nada –Contestó Candy intentando sonreír como siempre lo hacía pero sabía perfectamente que Anthony no le creería y había llegado el momento de hablar con su hermano.

Candy: Sé muy bien que no quieres preocuparme y que por eso me ocultas lo que a tu corazón inquieta princesa, pero bien sabes que puedes confiar en mi y de hecho me dolería mucho que no fuera así –Expresó el joven de ojos azul como el cielo, quién era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y no forzaría a su pequeña hermana a hablar pero si sería una estocada a su corazón que ella no confiase más en el.

Tony no es que ya no confíe en ti es que me siento fatal –Dijo Candy con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal – Anthony lo que sucede es que –dudando- conocí a alguien durante el viaje en el barco y no se si me enamoré pero siento como si fuera así y me duele mucho pensar que tengo que casarme con alguien más por un compromiso que yo no pedí –Dijo Candy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su voz y sonar tranquila.

Candy princesa, bien sabes que podemos romper ese compromiso yo mismo hablaré con nuestros padres no puedo permitir que sufras así –Expresaba Anthony en un tono de mucha seguridad y un poco exaltado.

No Anthony –Lo interrumpió Candy- No podemos hacerles eso a nuestros padres tu bien sabes que los Duques de Lakewood ya han mandado las invitaciones para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso entre su hijo y yo, sería muy injusto y deshonesto hacer algo así.

¿Candy que no te das cuenta? –Preguntó Anthony con los ojos brillantes- Esa es la excusa perfecta para librarte de ese compromiso.

No Tony no –Expresó Candy un poco disgustada- Yo jamás defraudaría así a nuestros padres entiéndelo por favor, aunque eso signifique que no tendré la felicidad inmediata quizás después me enamore del futuro duque, todos hablan muy bien de él y seguramente así será –Respondió Candy deseando con toda su alma poder olvidarse de Stear y poder enamorarse de su futuro esposo.

Candy entiendo la enorme responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros pero es tu felicidad, piensa primero en ti que en los demás aunque sea una sola vez en tu vida Candy –Expresó Anthony un poco disgustado con su hermana por pensar en todos menos en ella.

No Anthony… no es tan fácil como tú crees –Pronunció entre suspiros- Stear también está comprometido con alguien más y a pesar de que me ama yo jamás destruiría su compromiso con la otra chica. Debe ser terrible que cancelen tu compromiso poco antes de que se haga la fiesta de compromiso aunque no ames a tu prometido sería una terrible humillación y por esa misma razón no me atrevo a romper mi compromiso.

Entiendo –Dijo Anthony dándose cuenta de que no tendría caso deshacer el compromiso por el chico que conoció Candy- Aún así pequeña te reitero mi promesa de huir a Inglaterra sí al conocer a tu prometido resulta ser un patán.

Gracias Anthony y créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta –Dijo perdiendo la vista en el lago que cuyas aguas jugueteaban con el viento y las luces de la ciudad.

Candy –Sonriendo tristemente – Princesita estas enamorada dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana, verás que todo saldrá bien de una u otra manera, seguramente te enamorarás de tu futuro esposo y lo que pasó en el barco sea un enamoramiento pasajero –Expresó el rubio deseando con su corazón que su hermana fuera feliz –Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo Candy.

Gracias Tony ojalá sea así me preocupa mucho pero no hay nada que pueda hacer: la vida de Stear y la mía no siguen la misma línea pero ambos buscaremos nuestra felicidad –Dijo Candy con los ojos acuosos– ¿Sabes una cosa Tony? Quizás vuelva a ver a Stear y a Archie su hermano ellos viven en Chicago.

Que coincidencia Candy –Anthony pensaba en el infortunio de su hermana, nunca estuvo enamorada de nadie, y ahora que tenía un compromiso se había enamorado.- Dime princesa ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos de Chicago?

Stear y Archie Cornwell –Contestó la rubia pensando que hasta pronunciar su nombre le dolía de tanto amor, ella quería creer que era un enamoramiento pasajero como bien había dicho Tony, pero ella estaba segura de que era mucho más grande que sus fuerzas ese amor que estaba sintiendo.

Cornwell ¿Candy estás segura? –Preguntó muy intrigado Anthony

Si Tony ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Contestó Candy mientras seguía viendo las luces del lago pero recordando el atardecer del día anterior junto a su amor pero hoy parecía muy lejano…

Por nada Candy –Contestó Anthony dudando mientras pensaba que no podría haber tanta coincidencia los Cornwell y los Andrew de América eran parte de la misma familia. Seguramente el chico que conoció Candy en el barco sería familiar de su prometido y venía en ese barco porque seguramente asistiría a la fiesta de compromiso de Candy. Anthony volteó a ver a su hermana y se angustió mucho al pensar lo que ella sufriría si viera al chico de quién se enamoró mientras ella se compromete con otro. Tendría que decírselo ahora antes de que se llevara una desagradable sorpresa al menos así sabría a que atenerse.

Candy –La llamó el rubio mientras tomaba su barbilla y hacía que ella lo viera- Hay algo que deberías de saber princesa y creo que no te va a gustar nada pero sin embargo no puedo ocultártelo.

¿Qué pasa Anthony? Me preocupas –Dijo la rubia preocupada por la sutil palidez del rostro de su amado hermano.

Candy ¿Sabes como se llama tu prometido? Ó ¿Solamente lo conoces como el Duque de Lakewood? –Preguntó Anthony sondeando el tema.

No Anthony, cuando mis padres me lo quisieron decir no los dejé pero ¿Qué más da si es duque o no? ¿Qué te pasa? Habla sin rodeos –Dijo la joven confundida.

Candy creo que es importante que sepas el nombre de tu prometido y te lo voy a decir: Alistear Cornwell Andrew –Dijo el rubio esperando que su hermana entendiera el mensaje.

Cornwell Andrew. Oh Anthony se apellida igual que Stear ¿Crees que sean familia? –Preguntó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si Candy… –prosiguió después de un momento- Todos los Cornwell y Andrew que viven en América son familiares que emigraron desde Escocia hasta este continente.

Oh Dios mío Anthony –Contestó la rubia sintiendo que no podría detener más sus lágrimas a pesar de su enorme esfuerzo- Entonces son familiares.

Y probablemente vengan a la boda –Dijo el rubio

No Anthony te equivocas –Dijo Candy tratando de no llorar suspirando profundamente- Ellos no vienen de vacaciones ellos viven en Chicago. Por lo que Stear y yo nos convertiremos en familia política.

Candy pequeña ven acá –Dijo el rubio mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazar a su hermana mientras una clara mueca de preocupación se mostraba en su rostro porque ahora su hermana no podría olvidarse tan fácilmente de Stear puesto que lo vería continuamente y probablemente ella también tendría que asistir a su boda.

Tony no podré a olvidar a Stear si tengo que verlo diario eso no será una tortura: será un infierno –Musitó la rubia mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermano.

Calma Candy encontraremos una solución –Expresó el rubio preocupado porque en realidad no había solución alguna a no ser que el tal Stear por un milagro resultara ser Lord Alistear Cornwell. Un momento pensaba Anthony Stear y Alistear parecen ser el mismo nombre podría ser que… –Dijo viendo al cielo elevando una oración por la felicidad de su hermana.

¿Qué voy a hacer Anthony? No podré vivir tranquila viéndolo con otra y menos fingir que estoy feliz con mi posición de duquesa rodeada de lujos, tú bien sabes que eso no me importa. –Comenzando a llorar más fuerte- Anthony te he mentido no creo estar enamorada ¡Estoy enamorada como nunca creí estarlo! Y me duele tanto aquí – dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho- que creo que moriré.

Candy cálmate por favor, yo siempre estaré contigo –Dijo Anthony preocupado pero no sabiendo que más decir- Nunca te abandonaré princesa.

Mentira Tony después de mi boda tú volverás a Inglaterra y me quedaré sola, rodeada de extraños y con este amor quemándome las entrañas –Dijo Candy en un impulso no midiendo sus palabras porque en realidad ella nunca hubiera dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos que solo provocarían preocupación en sus seres queridos.

Candy mírame –Le dijo Anthony casi en una orden- Nunca estarás sola si es necesario adelantaré mi boda con Rose y terminaré mis estudios en Chicago, nunca permitiré que estés sola ni que nadie te lastime.

Anthony estoy perdida –Dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Basta Candy –Dijo Anthony subiendo el tono de su voz- Recuerda bien lo que voy a decirte: El hombre es el artífice de su propia felicidad, tu felicidad solo depende de ti y no de los demás Candy. –El rubio continuó abrazando a su hermana y acariciándole el cabello pero ya no dijeron nada más. Ambos ahora estaban sumergidos en un mar de pensamientos. Candy sentía mucho dolor de imaginarse a Stear con alguien más. Anthony intentaba recordar los nombres de los Cornwell que vivían en Chicago, pero especialmente el nombre del hermano de Lord Alistear eso resolvería sus dudas. En cuanto viera a su padre se lo preguntaría.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho puesto que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Abrazos

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	7. Chapter 7

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando El Amor**

Capítulo 7

Reencuentro inesperado

Después de hablar con Anthony Candy se encontraba en su habitación llorando desconsolada. Frente a sus padres podría aparentar que estaba preocupada por su próximo compromiso, frente a su hermano, Rose y a Dorothy podría mostrar que estaba triste, muy triste, puesto que conocían su reciente historia de amor; pero en su soledad no había que aparentar podía quitarse la mascara de tranquilidad y llorar su pena justo como lo hacía en estos momentos, como la sentía: Estaba derrotada anímicamente.

Stear, mi amado Stear ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? Te colaste tanto en mi corazón que ahora no se si podré olvidarte, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para verte y sonreírle a mi esposo? Y peor aún ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para verte con tu esposa y fingir indiferencia? ¿Cómo hare para detener estos celos que me están carcomiendo el alma? –Pronunciaba Candy entre sus sollozos pero con la plena confianza de que estaba sola.

Candy pasó muchas horas llorando recordando los momentos vividos con Stear, recordando la triste despedida bajo un sol brillante y el inmerso mar como únicos testigos de su inmenso pero imposible amor.

Flash Back

Candy y Stear hicieron lo posible por sonreír y demostrar que todo estaría bien, hablaban de todo y nada como siempre, los silencios eran disfrutados, los pensamientos conectados y las risas aunque sinceras disfrazaban la tristeza que a ambos consumía lentamente…

Cuándo llegó el mediodía el momento que ambos hubieran querido que jamás llegara ocurrió: La despedida.

Candy siempre sonríe que esa es tu mejor arma –suspirando y tomando valor para decir las palabras que tanto se temía- Espero algún día podamos ver juntos de nuevo la puesta del sol… es tan hermosa –Pero especialmente contigo a mi lado pensó Stear sabiendo que si decía estas palabras en voz alta haría todo más doloroso- Nos veremos pronto Candy ¿Por qué me buscarás verdad?

Si Stear te buscaré –Contestó la rubia deseando ver muchas puestas del sol con Stear porque eso era lo que las hacían especiales, suspirando- Pero no podré buscarte sino me das tu dirección –Intentó reír y bromear.

Oh si tienes razón Candy que distraído soy –Dijo Stear sonrojándose un poco y preguntándose sino sería mejor que Candy le diera la suya, aunque probablemente no la sabría aún. –Aquí tienes dijo extendiéndole una hoja con cuatro dobleces, te dejo mi nombre completo, la dirección de mi casa y el teléfono, que aunque probablemente no sea yo quién te responda siempre puedes dejar un mensaje –Dijo Stear sintiéndose tonto puesto que no sabía que decir.

Si Stear yo te buscaré algún día y me darás la cajita de la felicidad que me has prometido –Dijo Candy con los ojos acuosos.

Claro que si Candy en cuanto llegue a casa la comenzaré a hacer, pero espero que no tardes tanto en buscarme que trabajaré a marchas forzadas para tenerla lista cuanto antes para entregársela a su dueña –Dijo Stear intentando calmarse y controlando el impulso de besarla y aventarse al mar para huir junto a ella y no separarse jamás.

Está bien Stear te buscaré en cuanto sepa mi dirección en Chicago –Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa triste.

¿Candy vivirás en Chicago y no en Nueva York? –Preguntó el chico con el corazón latiéndole rápido, puesto que ella viviría cerca, muy cerca de él.

Si bueno algo así –Expreso la rubia confundida puesto que no sabía si viviría en Lakewood o en Chicago- Mi familia y yo solo estaremos en Nueva York unos días y luego partiremos a Chicago ahí es donde… -Candy ya no pudo continuar, era muy doloroso decirle a Stear que se casaría con otro.

Comprendo Candy –Dijo Stear al ver la congoja de su ángel y comprendiendo que ella se casaría y viviría en Chicago- Bueno como tú lo has dicho antes seremos amigos y pues si vives en Chicago podremos vernos más seguido seguramente coincidamos en fiestas y me harás el honor de bailar conmigo alguna vez ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo el chico intentando animarla.

De acuerdo Stear es un trato –Dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano derecha para cerrar el trato y guiñando un ojo

Al momento de tocarse sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Ambos pensaban en lo difícil que sería tener que verse sabiéndose inalcanzables porque su amor sería platónico pero nunca palpable. Tendrían que olvidarse de ese amor y aprender a amar a sus futuras parejas, ambos deseaban que el otro fuera feliz y que llegara el día en que pudieran verse como amigos para que ese amor no les doliera más.

Estuvieron así un largo rato solamente viéndose y grabando cada rasgo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Nos veremos pronto entonces –Dijo Stear.

Si Stear así será y todo estará bien –Expresó la rubia refiriéndose al sentimiento de tristeza que a ambos abrumaba.

Bien Candy –Dijo Stear jalándola para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos aunque fuese un abrazo decoroso bien valdría la pena sentirla un poco más cerca y llenarse de su olor.

Cuídate Stear –Dijo la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se dejaba abrazar por el apuesto caballero, tan apuesto que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier chica.

Comenzaron a romper el abrazo cuando de repente Stear la jaló hacía él suavemente y le susurró al oído: Te amo

Candy derramó una lágrima pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol no rompió en llanto sabía que él la amaba, pero nunca pensó escucharlo.

Rompieron el abrazo poco a poco hasta que solamente se tocaban las manos se dieron una sonrisa y se soltaron. Candy comenzó a caminar pero algo en su pecho gritaba por salir así que volteó a ver a Stear y lo llamó-: Stear

Si Candy dime –Dijo Stear viéndola totalmente embelesado.

Y yo. –Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su camarote sin mirar atrás conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción por las palabras de Stear y de tristeza por reciente despedida.

Fin del flash back

Candy se quedó dormida después de mucho llorar pero al amanecer a pesar de sentirse tan triste se sentía un poco más tranquila después de haberse desahogado la mayor parte de la noche.

Tomó el desayuno junto a Anthony y a Rose. Después se dispuso a dar una vuelta por Central Park, ansiaba poder treparse a un árbol para poder pensar y dejar el viento le ayudara a llevarse un poco sus tristezas y así lo hizo: Dejó a Dorothy, quién la acompañaba a todos lados puesto que no era bien visto que una señorita de sociedad paseara sola por la ciudad, leyendo un libro en el parque y ella buscó el árbol más alto que encontró y trepo para pensar, llorar y quitarse un poco toda la tensión que tenía.

Cuando pasaron varias horas y se sintió más tranquila comenzó su regreso hacia donde dejó a Dorothy cuando de repente escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

Candy, ¿En realidad eres tú?

-Candy volteó lentamente y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida- Stear que gusto verte –Expresó la rubia mientras se acercó a él.

Igualmente Candy –Dijo Stear depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la rubia- Jamás pensé encontrarte tan pronto, pero me da mucho gusto.

A mi también Stear, ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la rubia mordiéndose un labio inconscientemente.

Bien Candy –Dudando continuar- pero me haces falta –Dijo el heredero bajando la vista.

-Candy se sentía igual pero no era momento de ponerse sentimental de nuevo- Yo también los he extrañado Stear, ¿Cómo está Archie?

Muy bien Candy se quedó en casa con Annie, su novia que ha venido a recibirlo, después de meses de no verla tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar –Expresó el joven entendiendo que no era el momento de tocar puntos delicados.

Stear ven vamos a comprar un helado –Sugirió la rubia-

Si vamos –Contestó un entusiasta Stear.

Mientras caminaban charlaban de muchas cosas como siempre el tema de conversación era muy fácil y fluido era muy fácil estar juntos; pero Candy sentía que tenía que preguntarle a Stear lo que habló ayer con Anthony, si ella ahora tenía la ventaja de saber que quizás serían familia política Stear también tenía el derecho de saberlo… ¿O no?

¿Qué pasa Candy? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa y no sabes si preguntármelo –Era increíble como estaban conectados y como unos cuantos días de viaje podían hacer maravillas en las personas.

Si Stear, bueno yo –No sabía como preguntar- yo… quiero saber si tú eres familiar del Duque de Lakewood –dijo Candy sonrojada mientras comía su helado y veía hacia el frente sin dirigirle la vista a Stear.

-Stear se sorprendió por la pregunta, era muy raro que Candy le preguntara por su padre, pero le respondió-: Si efectivamente somos familia muy cercana –Dijo Stear no queriendo especificar que el era el primogénito del duque y por lo tanto el heredero del Ducado de Lakewood.

Ya veo –Dijo Candy- Sintiendo que su corazón latía muy rápido, que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas y que no si antes lo dudaba ahora estaba segura: Nunca podría hacer realidad su historia de amor con Stear siendo familia cercana de su prometido sería deshonroso, injusto y un acto totalmente reprobable.

¿Por qué lo preguntas Candy? Y ¿Por qué te has puesto tan triste? ¿Qué pasa? No me preocupes por favor –Dijo Stear angustiado mientras se ponía enfrente de Candy para verla a la cara.

Por nada Stear –Intentó mentir.

Candy te conozco ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Stear un poco molesto por la extraña actitud de Candy y su falta de confianza.

Nada Stear -Dijo Candy comenzando a correr.

Stear se quedó un momento inmóvil por la extraña actitud de su ángel rubio pero momentos después comenzó a correr, no la dejaría ir así como así ahora tendría que explicarle sus extrañas actitudes. ¿Acaso su padre había ofendido a su familia? Cuando por fin la alcanzó la jaló del brazo lo más suavemente que pudo para no lastimarla e hizo que volteara a verlo.

Contéstame –Dijo Stear con una mirada preocupada- ¿No te parece una actitud sumamente infantil echarte a correr? Bien sabes que no podría encontrarte porque no se ni cómo te apellidas ni dónde buscarte Candy estás siendo muy injusta conmigo.

Oh Stear –Dijo comenzando a sollozar y abrazándolo.

Stear solamente se limitó a abrazarla y darle suaves y decorosas caricias en la espalda de la rubia esperando a que se tranquilizara y pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Cuando Candy se calmó se sentaron en una banca bajo un enorme árbol lleno de flores amarillas.

¿Y bien? –Preguntó el joven dulcemente.

-Candy no sabía si decirle que el hijo del Duque era su prometido, no sabía como decirle que serían parte de la misma familia sin romperle el corazón, no quería mentirle pero no sabía que hacer…-¿Sabes que el hijo del duque contraerá nupcias pronto?

Si lo sé –Dijo Stear sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al recordar su triste destino, y una gran curiosidad de por qué Candy le hablaba de pronto de su propio compromiso sin saber que el hijo del duque era él mismo.

Pues yo conozco a la prometida del futuro Duque de Lakewood –Dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos y sintiéndose muy triste.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola a todos!

.

Muchas gracias por leerme. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Abrazos

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Misuko e Igarashi

**Ideando El Amor**

Capítulo 8

Certeza oportuna

¿Qué quieres decir Candy? ¿Tú realmente conoces a la prometida del Duque de Lakewood? –Preguntó Stear pausadamente mientras pensaba la mala jugada del destino: que Candy, precisamente ella, conociera a su prometida.

Si Stear como has escuchado yo… -no sabía como decirle, como explicarle que sea casaría con el duque, quién ahora sabía que era familia cercana de Stear.

¿Tú que Candy? Habla claro princesa –Intentó pronunciar tranquilamente el apuesto heredero pero no pudo ocultar la urgencia de respuestas que demandaba su voz.

Si Stear lo que has escuchado yo conozco muy bien a la prometida del duque –Dijo Candy viendo hacia abajo.

Stear seguía confundido y no podía relacionar coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos y muchos menos sus palabras, solo eso faltaba que Candy fuese amiga de su prometida- Y entonces ¿Eso qué quiere decir Candy? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó impaciente.

Candy volteó a ver a Stear con los ojos acuosos respiró para calmarse y continuó-: Stear esto no te va a gustar nada pero yo –dudando- yo conozco perfectamente a Candice Alexandra White Condesa de Blanchebourg porque

Candy se te hace tarde para comer con tus padres –Interrumpió Dorothy sin darse cuenta de que Candy estaba acompañada por Stear, en cuanto lo vio se sintió terriblemente vergüenza y bajó la cabeza– Señorita Candy disculpe mi inoportuna interrupción.

No te preocupes Dorothy tienes toda la razón: el tiempo se ha pasado volando espérame por favor a la puerta del parque en dos minutos me reuniré contigo –Dijo Candy no sabiendo si la interrupción de Dorothy había sido inoportuna o afortunada.

Bien Señorita Candy la espero entonces, con su permiso joven Stear –Dijo Dorothy y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

Candy volteó a ver a Stear y ya no encontró el valor de seguir diciendo lo que tenía que decirle pero se sentía muy mal de ocultarle algo tan importante. –Stear debo retirarme ya o tendré graves problemas con mis padres.

Entiendo Candy pero… ¿Y lo que tenías que decirme? ¿Cuándo llegarás a Chicago? Preguntó el chico hablando rápidamente para no retrasar más a Candy.

En tres días Stear, te buscaré en tres días a las 4 de la tarde en la dirección que me diste ¿Está bien para ti? –Preguntó Candy sintiéndose muy triste porque tenía que decirle quién era ella puesto que ese día era su fiesta de compromiso.

Si Candy esperaré por ti en la entrada ahora ve y recuerda que te estaré esperando –Dijo Stear confundido e ilusionado porque la vería una vez más por lo menos antes de conocer a su prometida.

Hasta pronto Stear -Dijo Candy comenzando a caminar.

Candy espera –Pronunció repentinamente Stear al mismo tiempo en que le sostenía suavemente de un brazo.

¿Qué pasa Stear? –Preguntó Candy volteando a ver a Stear.

Candy ya no pudo seguir hablando cuando volteó a ver a Stear él ya estaba muy cerca de ella, en cuestión de segundos sintió el tibio aliento de Stear junto a sus labios y al segundo siguiente Stear estaba besándola apasionadamente, Candy respondió el beso por instinto, era un beso que no dejaba de ser dulce pero muy cargado de pasión y de urgencia; la terrible incertidumbre en que vivían se reflejaba en ese beso lleno de amor y de posesión. Stear la abrazaba mientras sostenía a Candy muy cerca de él, mucho más cerca de lo permitido, pero él necesitaba sentir su calor, su olor, necesitaba llenarse de ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Candy solamente se dejaba llevar por Stear, no era tiempo de pensar y aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría. Candy sentía como Stear se apoderaba de su boca sin tregua alguna, ambos se mordían suavemente, succionaban sus labios, probando la miel que tanto deseaban. Las manos de Stear acariciaban la espalda de Candy, mientras Candy abrazaba fuertemente a Stear. Poco a poco el beso se fue calmando, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose? No lo sabían, pero seguramente era mucho más de dos minutos; el beso concluyo con un pequeño beso, al terminar ambos se abrazaron fuertemente Stear apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Candy, mientras ella la apoyaba en el fuerte pecho de Stear.

No querían separarse pero tenían que hacerlo, poco a poco se fueron soltando hasta que ambos quedaron de frente viéndose fijamente con una mirada de satisfacción, ilusión y de tristeza.

Estaré esperando por ti –Pronunció Stear comprendiendo que Candy tenía que marcharse.

Candy con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos solamente le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

Te amo –Dijeron los dos sorpresivamente al mismo tiempo. Candy se marcho y Stear observó cada paso que daba Candy hasta que ya no la pudo ver más.

Stear se volvió a sentar en la banca en donde había estado con Candy momentos atrás pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar y pensando que debería de hacer:

Por todos los cielos ¿Que debo hacer? Estoy a tres días de mi propia fiesta de compromiso y estoy dudando tanto en que sea lo correcto, ¿Qué debería de hacer? Lo correcto sería seguir con el compromiso que mis padres me preguntaron si yo quería aceptar, pero no es lo que yo quiero hacer. Como voy a vivir con alguien que no amo, y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo voy a vivir con otra mujer amando a Candy como lo hago? –Decía mientras veía al cielo buscando una respuesta, una señal- Sé que es lo normal casarte sin amor y con suerte ya vendrá pero Alexandra no se merece ser mi esposa mientras mi corazón ame a otra, y si ella misma ama a alguien más y la están obligando a casarse conmigo –Se preguntaba Stear.

Tengo que hablar con alguien, pero con quién, Archie no lo entenderá aún es muy inmaduro, Albert no está aquí y estoy solo, solamente está la familia Leagan pero con ellos no podría explicar mis sentimientos… -Parándose de un salto- George me dijo que los Leagan iban a comer con los Condes de Blanchebourg. Eso es –Musitó Stear- Tengo que hablar con ellos: Ellos entenderán que no puedo casarme con su hija porque no la amo, tengo que romper este compromiso quizás aun no sea muy tarde y después cuando Candy me busque la convenceré para que rompa el suyo y podamos estar juntos; a ella no le importará lo que la sociedad diga, es una chica fuerte y decidida, hermosa y noble, es la chica que yo amo y voy a luchar por ella –Concluyó Stear saliendo del parque y pensando que le diría a los Condes para no ofenderlos lo menos posible.

Sí mis padres deciden quitarme el ducado será una pena puesto que me he preparado para ello toda la vida… pero no importa seguramente a Archie le haría feliz ser duque en vez de conde y yo con gusto renunciaré a mi título junto con todos los privilegios que conlleva con tal de poder estar junto a la mujer de mi vida –Stear continuaba pensando en su camino al hotel de mayor prestigio en Nueva York.

Al llegar al hotel no sabía que hacer tendría que hacer gala de todos sus encantos y uso de su título para que le dijeran donde encontrar a los Condes de Blanchebourg.

Cuándo llegó al lujoso hotel comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción cuando de pronto vio a un joven rubio que iba caminando con pasos rápidos hacia algún lugar.

Anthony, ¿Tú eres Anthony cierto? –Preguntó Stear dudando de si el joven frente a él era o no el hermano de Candy.

Si soy yo ¿Y tú eres? –Preguntó Anthony sabiendo perfectamente que este chico era el hombre que le había robado el corazón a su hermanita, sintiendo un poco de celos y también alivio porque por fin podría aclarar todas sus dudas y saber que le deparaba el destino a su pequeña princesa.

Yo soy Stear Cornwell, el amigo de Candy, por eso sé quién eres tú, disculpa si te interrumpí –Dijo Stear no sabiendo por qué había detenido el camino de este chico.

No te preocupes –Dijo Anthony mientras le extendió la mano- Anthony White a tu órdenes –Dijo el rubio viendo la reacción de Stear, quién quizás al saber su apellido lo relacionaría con alguien más ¿O no?.

Alistear Cornwell –Dijo Stear extendiendo la mano también para saludar a Anthony.

¿Vienes a buscar a Candy? –Preguntó Anthony.

No, en realidad vengo a arreglar otro asunto –Dijo Stear no sabiendo si continuar, puesto que no conocía a Anthony y no sabría como reaccionaría él si le dijera que venía a romper su compromiso para poder estar con su hermana.

Oh disculpa mi pregunta –Dijo Anthony- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? –Preguntó el rubio.

Sí gracias, me gustaría encontrar a los Condes de Blanchebourg, estando hospedados en el mismo hotel, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos? –Preguntó Stear dudoso y nervioso.

Anthony sonrió internamente cada vez sospechaba más y más que el chico frente a él no era otro que el futuro duque de Lakewood, su futuro cuñado –Si se dónde encontrarlos pero sé de muy buena fuente que están ocupados en este momento.

Entonces esperaré –Dijo Stear resignado a pasar horas y horas esperando a que quisieran recibirlo pero no se iría de ahí sin su palabra de matrimonio libre para poder ofrecérsela a Candy.

Disculpa sí me estoy inmiscuyendo en asuntos privados pero… ¿Para qué deseas hablar con ellos? –Preguntó Anthony confundido no teniendo idea de para que Stear querría ver a sus padres, pero de algún modo tenía que preguntarle si él era el duque de Lakewood o no.

Anthony –dudando- No se como decirlo y mucho menos a ti porque es un asunto privado pero siendo hermano de Candy te lo diré: estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para poder casarme con tu hermana.

Anthony se vio sumamente confundido, ¿Para qué Stear quería ver a sus padres?, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer para hacer lo necesario para casarse con Candy?, tenían que hablar claro y tendido.- Ven Alistear te invito una copa –Dijo mientras pensaba lo tarde que se le había hecho para la reunión con su familia pero la felicidad de Candy estaba en juego y era lo más importante para él-.

Vamos –Aceptó Stear.

Al llegar al bar ambos se sentaron en una mesa lejos del pianista para poder conversar mejor sin tanto ruido y tranquilos.

Bueno Alistear no quisiera ser grosero ni inoportuno pero me gustaría saber que sientes por mi hermana –Dijo Anthony claro y directo. Se imaginaba que Stear era una buena persona pero el sentía que era su obligación hacer su papel de hermano mayor y protector, y además tenía que saber que tipo de hombre era este que estaba dispuesto a hacer "lo necesario" por casarse con su princesa.

Stear claramente pudo sentir los celos de hermano de Anthony, lo comprendía bien aunque eso no le quitaba los nervios. –Quiero que sepas Anthony que estoy seguro de que tu hermana es una mujer valiosa y única, ella en tan sólo unos días de viaje logró que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, y quiero luchar por ella y por su amor –tomando aire y bebiendo un trago de su copa- Tengo las mejores intenciones con ella: quiero hacerla mi esposa.

Entiendo –Dijo Anthony sonriendo- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy es una chica excepcional, pero no entiendo porque hoy estás aquí buscando a los Condes de Blanchebourg y no a Candy –Dijo Anthony sin rodeos.

Bueno verás yo se que Candy está a punto de casarse y yo también lo estoy –Bebiendo otro poco de su copa- Pero para poder pedirle algo a Candy, para poder luchar por su amor y por tenerla a mi lado tengo que ser un hombre libre, y no un hombre comprometido. Es por eso que estoy aquí buscando a los Condes de Blanchebourg.

Anthony solamente levantó una ceja y sonrió, ya no habían dudas este chico era Alistear Cornwell Andrew Duque de Lakewood, no podrían existir tantas coincidencias. ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Anthony seriamente -¿Qué tienen que ver los condes en todo esto?

Pues que la hija de los condes es mi prometida –Dijo avergonzado- y tengo que romper el compromiso con Lady Alexandra antes de que pase más tiempo, no puedo casarme con ella amando a tu hermana como la amo –Lo había dicho Stear se sintió muy avergonzado de confesarle a Anthony que el estaba a punto de faltar a su palabra de honor pero no podría condenarse a vivir infeliz con alguien a quién no amaba, ni condenar a Lady Alexandra a vivir una vida de falsedades y desamor.

Anthony estaba muy contento pero no sabía que hacer, ahora todo estaba dicho el hombre que tenía frente a él era su cuñado y estaba dispuesto a romper su compromiso con su hermana para casarse con su hermana, ¡Que tontos habían sido ambos al no presentarse como es debido!, se habrían ahorrado muchos sufrimientos pensaba el rubio.

Ya sé que pensarás que soy muy poco hombre por romper un compromiso que yo mismo acepté, pero verás no conozco a Lady Alexandra pero sé de muy buena fuente que ella es una mujer noble y dulce llena de valores, ella no se merece casarse con alguien que ama a otra y que no le puede dar todo lo que se merece, porque no todo en la vida es oro y lujos, lo más importante es el amor. Haré todo lo necesario para reparar los daños causados por mi decisión. –concluyó Stear temiendo que Anthony le molestara mucho su falta de palabra, y no por él precisamente sino porque el hombre frente a él era el hermano de la mujer que él amaba loca y profundamente.

Stear dime algo –Hablo de repente el apuesto rubio de ojos de cielo- ¿Qué tan bien conoces a mi hermana?

Pues lo suficiente para amarla con todo mi ser –Contestó Stear dudoso y no entendiendo la pregunta de Anthony. Además esperaba esa pregunta.

¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Anthony nuevamente.

Por supuesto que sí –Dijo Stear con convicción y sintiéndose ofendido porque como alguien podía dudar del gran amor que sentía por Candy, si haría y dejaría todo por ella. Sería acaso que Anthony le pediría que siguiera con su compromiso, pero el también tenía mucho que ofrecerle a su hermana y si ya no era el ducado porque sus padres se lo quitaran, era todo su amor que era más valioso que todo.

Bien Stear, entonces dime –continúo Anthony- ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Candy?

Pues Candy –En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía el apellido de la mujer que amaba, pero eso no significaba nada, un nombre no hace o deja de hacer valiosos a una persona, estaba completamente confundido con la pregunta de Anthony, bebió de un trago todo lo que le quedaba en su copa y respondió-: No se sus apellidos.

Bien Stear Cornwell Andrew yo te diré el nombre completo de mi hermana –Dijo Anthony sonriendo.

**Continuará**

**Annalise**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Abrazos

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


	9. Chapter 9

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

**Ideando El Amor**

Capitulo 9

Un alentador horizonte

-Anthony dudó por un momento entre sí decirle el nombre completo de Candy ahí mismo o no, pero después de dudarlo solamente sonrío y comenzó a hablar-: Ven Stear acompáñame, te llevaré a conocer a los Condes de Blanchebourg en este momento.

Está bien vamos –Pronunció un sorprendido Stear, ciertamente estaba confundido con la actitud de Anthony apenas hacía un segundo y le había dicho que le diría el nombre completo de Candy y ahora lo llevaba a enfrentarse a los condes. Tuvo temor si, pero jamás dudó porque él ya había tomado la decisión de luchar por Candy, y romper su compromiso era el primer paso que debía de dar…

Anthony y Stear caminaron rumbo al salón privado en donde se encontraban los Condes de Blanchebourg, no pronunciaron palabra alguna, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar se toparon con Rose quién estaba abriendo la puerta del salón privado para salir de él.

Anthony amor, en este momento iba a buscarte ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? Te estábamos esperando – Pronunció al ver a Anthony del otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando giró la vista y vio a Stear parado junto a Anthony se sintió confundida y no supo como actuar…

Buenas tardes milady –Dijo un nervioso Stear notando la confusión de Rose.

Stear está aquí para hablar con los condes – Le dijo Anthony sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo y omitiendo las presentaciones formales.

Oh comprendo, adelante – Dijo Rose mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta dejándoles el paso libre.

Anthony y Stear entraron al salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Anthony tomó la mano de Rose y la apretó un poco para darle seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

Al entrar Stear pudo ver que el salón privado era muy amplio y estaba elegantemente decorado. En un extremo había una mesa con servicio para 5 personas junto a un gran ventanal con bellas vistas al jardín del hotel y del otro lado una cómoda sala de estar en donde se encontraban los condes: Lady Rebecca Alexandra y Lord Brian, Stear se sintió muy nervioso y avergonzado pero supo disimular muy bien su nerviosismo y utilizando todo su autocontrol se dispuso a cumplir lo que su corazón le pedía.

Anthony estábamos esperando por ti –Dijo el Conde girándose hacia la puerta- Oh tenemos compañía – Exclamó sonriendo al ver que había una persona más en la habitación.

Si, siento haberme demorado pero me encontré a este caballero en el vestíbulo del hotel y curiosamente preguntaba por los Condes así que me he permitido guiarlo hacia aquí –Dijo un nervioso Anthony y evitando al máximo cualquier familiaridad con el Conde.

Entiendo Anthony –Dijo el Conde sonriéndole a su hijo y caminando hacia ellos- Buenas tardes caballero yo soy Lord Brian White Conde de Blanchebourg –Pronunció el Conde llegando hasta ellos y extendiéndole la mano a Stear.

Un gusto conocerlo Mi Lord, me presento también: Alistear Cornwell Andrew Duque de Lakewood –Pronunció denotando toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz, mientras le extendía también la mano al Conde para hacer las presentaciones formales.

¡Oh que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí, no esperábamos conocerle hasta dentro de unos días! –Dijo el Conde abriendo más los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sonriendo pues le causaba júbilo poder conocer a su futuro yerno- Me da muchísimo gusto que esté aquí con nosotros, le presentaré a mi esposa, veo que ya ha conocido a Anthony y a Rose –Dijo sonriente.

Muchas gracias Milord. Sí, ya he tenido el gusto de conocer a Anthony y a la Srita. Rose –Dijo Stear sintiéndose mal porque se dio cuenta de que el conde era un hombre amable y su familia no merecía el desaire que estaba a punto de hacerles…- Es un gusto para mi también poder conocerles.

Le presento a mi bella esposa: Lady Rebecca Alexandra –Expresó el conde con orgullo y gusto.

Encantado de conocerla Milady –Dijo Stear tomando la mano de Lady Rebecca para besarla cumpliendo con el protocolo.

Es un gusto conocerte Alistear ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Alistear cierto? Después de todo seremos familia –Pronunció emocionada la condesa y se atrevió a besar ambas mejillas de Stear haciendo el saludo más cercano y familiar.

Stear sintió que un cubo de agua fría caía por su cabeza esto sería más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginó: La familia de su prometida era muy amable y encantadora, ciertamente él no supo que responder solamente se limitó a responder bien el saludo y a dar una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, no podía decirles ahí mismo que en realidad nunca serían familia…- Es un honor conocerla Milady.

Nos disponíamos a ordenar que sirvieran la comida, ordenaré que traigan un servicio más para ti si estás de acuerdo Alistear –Dijo la condesa sonriente.

Oh milady es para mi una pena no poder acompañarlos a comer pero debo tratar un asunto importante con Lord White, es por ello que me he atrevido a venir hasta aquí y en horas tan poco apropiadas. –el joven duque no podía pensar en comer con ellos para después rechazar a su hija de una manera tan reprochable, volteó a ver al conde y continuó:- ¡Puedo esperarlo si gusta y después de que termine de comer podemos hablar!.

No, De ninguna manera te haría esperar ven vamos a un lugar más privado –Dijo el conde un poco confundido puesto que no entendía que asunto tan importante querría tratar su yerno con él- Rebecca cariño tu y los chicos comiencen a comer no esperen por mi cariño- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente a su esposa y disponiéndose a salir.

Ah sido un gusto conocerla milady –Dijo Stear besando la mano de la condesa nuevamente pero esta vez en señal de despedida.

No te preocupes Alistear nos estaremos viendo –Expresó sonriente Lady Rebecca.

Anthony por un momento tuvo miedo Candy no estaba allí y no podía permitir que Stear rompiera el compromiso, sería terrible, estaba nervioso. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez dejando entrar a Candy.

Siento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí –Dijo Candy mientras entraba sonriendo con unas flores en la mano.

Candy que bueno que llegas –Dijo Anthony feliz.

Si estaba comprando estas flores para mamá y… -Candy interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver a Stear parado junto a sus padres, se sintió muy nerviosa y no entendía que podía hacer Stear en esa habitación.

Candy que bueno que has llegado, ¿Conoces ya a Lord Alistear? –Preguntó el conde.

Si lo he visto antes –Expresó una Candy sonrojada y muy confundida.

Stear no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna la mujer de su vida estaba ahí frente a él. Stear la miraba embelesado y convencido de que luchar por el amor de ella era la decisión correcta, aunque no entendía que hacía Candy ahí y por qué trataba con familiaridad a los condes, y ¿Dónde estaba la madre de Candy?…

Bien me da mucho gusto que tengan la oportunidad de conocerse antes de la fiesta de compromiso –Dijo el conde contento- Los presentaré formalmente: Lord Alistear Cornwell Andrew le presento a mi preciosa hija: Lady Candice Alexandra White Condesa de Blanchebourg, Candy pequeña el es Lord Alistear Cornwell Andrew Duque de Lakewood tu prometido –Dijo Lord Brian feliz puesto que notó la química que había entre ellos.

Rose comprendió todo y sonrió, se sintió muy feliz por saber que las noches de desvelo de Candy terminarían: Candy se había enamorado de su prometido sin saberlo.

Anthony estaba feliz de ver a su hermana con los ojos brillantes y felices a punto del llanto y también aliviado de que Candy haya llegado en el momento justo evitándole a él la pena de hacer algo para que su padre y Alistear hablaran a solas.

La condesa notó algo raro en la reacción de Candy y de Alistear pero no dijo nada ella estaba convencida de que serían una magnífica pareja, su hija estaría en buenas manos y probablemente no le costaría mucho amar a su prometido.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada. Stear sintió que le movieron el piso y las piernas le temblaron, ahora mismo el tenía en su ser un hervidero de emociones diferentes: Estaba sorprendido de que Candy fuera su prometida, estaba feliz porque la mujer que amaba estaba frente a él y se sabía correspondido, estaba muy confundido pero sobretodo aterrado de pensar que había estado a punto de romper su compromiso con ella… y por ella, sentía la adrenalina a mil por hora pero sobretodo sentía que el amor había triunfado, sintió que le quitaron un peso de encima.

Candy al escuchar a su padre se sintió en otro mundo, no supo como ni cuando pero Stear su Stear era su prometido, todo el tiempo el amor de su vida había estado a su lado y además había sido predestinado para ella ¿Podría haber algo mejor? Ella se sintió muy contenta, muy feliz, todo el amor que ella tenía para Stear sería para Stear, ya no habría que fingir, ya no tendría que encontrar el modo de olvidarlo; ella estaba demasiado feliz y extasiada que por un momento olvidó que habían más personas en la habitación: Solamente existían ella y Stear: su prometido.

Fue tanta su emoción de Candice Alexandra que las flores que sostenía en la mano cayeron y ella sufrió un leve mareo.

Stear en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había corrido junto a ella para sostenerla evitando que ella pudiera caer.

Lady Candice Alexandra White ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Le preguntó formalmente el heredero del Ducado de Lakewood mientras la sostenía con un brazo y la veía de frente con una sonrisa encantadora, fresca y sexy.

Si Lord Alistear Cornwell me encuentro bien solo fue un mareo muchas gracias –Dijo Candy coquetamente, mientras se aseguraba de haber recuperado el equilibrio y de poner bien los pies en el piso.

Ven siéntate un momento princesa –Dijo Anthony quién ya tenía una silla junto a Candy.

Bebe agua cariño –Pronunció Lady Rebecca extendiéndole un vaso con agua a su hija.

Estaré bien madre no te preocupes –Dijo Candy sosteniendo el vaso y bebiéndose el agua.

Bien creo que ustedes dos ya tendrán tiempo para hablar después sugiero que comamos ya, si me permiten decirlo –Expresó Anthony dirigiéndose a su padre.

Esa no es mi decisión Anthony, Lord Alistear ¿Desea que vayamos a charlar ahora? Le reitero que yo estoy en la mejor disposición para atenderlo en este momento, y si gusta también podemos comer y después tratar ese asunto tan importante que lo ha traído a usted hasta aquí –Subrayó amablemente Lord Brian.

Stear viendo a Candy y sintiéndose terriblemente mal por la tontería que estuvo a punto de hacer, recuperó la compostura y hablando lo más tranquilamente posible le respondió al conde: No se preocupe, al contrario: Será un honor para mi poder comer con ustedes y después me gustaría hablar a solas con Candy si me lo permite claro, y por supuesto después podemos tratar ese asunto que es importante pero no urgente –Dijo Stear no sabiendo que le diría al Conde cuando tuviera que hablar con él.

Oh perfecto ordenaré otro servicio entonces –Dijo Lady Rebecca mientras salía de la habitación.

Todos comieron entre risas y relatos, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad rodeado de mucha armonía. Pero especialmente dos personas estaban profundamente felices viviendo un sueño de amor.

Al finalizar la comida Candy y Stear se disculparon por no tomar el té con la familia pero se excusaron y salieron a dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines del hotel.

Sabes Candy tu familia es muy amable y encantadora –Dijo Stear viendo a su prometida con una mirada llena de amor.

¡Gracias Stear!, Lo sé: Mis padres son una bendición he sido muy feliz con ellos –Expresó Candy con una dulce sonrisa y añadió recordando:– Stear aún no me has dicho qué es ese asunto tan importante que querías tratar con mi padre.

Stear se sonrojó por completo, como le explicaría a Candy lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podría mentirle y decirle cualquier otra cosa pero ella no merecía eso y ella siempre debería saber la verdad de todo lo que el hacía- Ven vamos a sentarnos en aquél lugar y te lo diré– Murmuró Stear señalando una banca frente a una pequeña y hermosa fuente de querubines, rodeada de jardineras tupidas de flores de muchos colores.

Bien Candy te contare: -Dijo Stear cuando llegaron ahí, respiró y se armó de valor- Verás tu bien sabes que te amo con locura, hoy después de que te despediste de mi en el parque te vi partir y el corazón se me rompió en muchos pedazos, sentía que te llevabas mi vida contigo y entonces supe que no debería de dejarte ir…

Oh Stear –Expresó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras rozaba con un dedo la mejilla de su apuesto prometido.

Fue ahí que después de mucho pensarlo me decidí a luchar por ti, por nuestro amor –Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo un calor que cubría sus mejillas- Estaba decidido a romper el compromiso con Lady Candice Alexandra para poder ser un hombre libre y así poder buscarte libremente y poder luchar por tu amor, por nuestro amor –Musitó un Stear avergonzado al confesar que estaba a punto de romper su compromiso y también temeroso de la reacción de Candy.

¿Lo dices en serio Stear? –Dijo Candy sorprendida y confundida.

Si Candy –Dijo Stear sosteniéndole la mirada y notando que ella estaba un poco incómoda- Te juro que de haber sabido que eras tú jamás me habría pasado esa absurda idea por la cabeza tu lo sabes princesa pero...

Pero nada Stear –Candy lo interrumpió- No me mal interpretes me causa mucha felicidad pensar que estabas dispuesto a luchar por nosotros y afortunadamente para ambos todo salió bien y no hubo compromisos que romper, pero me angustia mucho pensar en que si yo no hubiera sido tu prometida le hubieras roto el corazón a otra chica.

Candy no podría haberle roto el corazón a la otra chica puesto que ella no me conocía y no podría haber estado enamorada de mi –Dijo Stear defendiéndose y enterneciéndose de pensar en lo buena y noble que era Candy: Siempre pensaba en los demás.

Si Stear pero no te hagas el tonto –Dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo índice- Sabes que si rompías el compromiso con esa chica sería un terrible vergüenza y un gran desaire para su familia, sobretodo considerando que la fiesta para anunciar su compromiso es en tan solo uno días.

Si Candy lo entiendo y pensé mucho en eso pero no podría casarme con alguien más amándote como lo hago. Además no podría condenar a la dulce Candice Alexandra a casarse con alguien que no la amaría nunca porque mi corazón ya tiene dueña: Candy eres y serás para siempre mi único amor. Asimismo quizás ella también estaría enamorada de alguien más y estaba tan triste como yo de pensar que su amor jamás podría llegar a realizarse. Fue una decisión muy difícil pero jamás podría vivir sin ti- Declaró el apuesto joven de ojos marrones con mucha convicción y entereza.

Te entiendo Stear todo esto ha sido muy difícil para nosotros –Dijo Candy mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos- Yo he llorado muchas noches pensando en ti y en que nunca podríamos estar juntos a pesar de amarnos tanto, tu también eres y serás mi único amor.

No llores mi princesa nuestro amor será eterno, viviré para hacerte feliz y para idear nuevas formas de amarte –Pronunció Stear con la voz un poco ronca acercándose a Candy para besarla dulcemente, fue un beso rápido pero cargado de pasión, ambos se entregaron al beso por completo y sin limitaciones, era tanto su amor y su felicidad que las palabras ya no alcanzarían para expresar los sentimientos del alma.

Te amo –Susurraron al mismo tiempo al terminar el beso.

Stear tengo algo que decirte –Dijo Candy con las mejillas encendidas.

Dime mi futura duquesa –Expresó el chico curioso.

Bueno yo… -Qué difícil era para Candy explicar lo que diría- Yo –Dijo viéndole a los ojos- Yo recibí un anillo de compromiso de tu parte y como podrás ver no lo llevo puesto… lo siento.

No te apures princesa –Dijo Stear comprendiendo que Candy no quisiera usarlo puesto que ella no conocía a su prometido, pero en ningún momento se sintió ofendido.

Bueno eso no es todo –tomó aire y continuó la rubia- lo que tengo que decirte también es que siempre tengo ese anillo de compromiso conmigo –Bajó la vista nerviosa- Lo que sucede es que siempre cuando estaba contigo me lo quitaba disimuladamente para que tú no lo vieras, para no hacerte sentir mal, yo lo consideraba una barrera física entre nosotros –Pronunció avergonzada- pero siempre lo tuve conmigo para recordarme que tenía un compromiso que cumplir y que por más grande que fuera nuestro amor había algo que nos separaba y es por eso que nunca lo dejé de usar pero si lo oculté de tu vista… Perdóname –Suplicó con un tono de voz agudo- es algo muy vergonzoso y reprobable tanto de parte de la mujer que te ama y también de parte de tu prometida –Dijo Candy sintiéndose mal por su comportamiento de esconder el anillo mientras abría su pequeño bolso y sacaba el hermoso anillo de diamante rosa que recibiera tiempo atrás.

Candy no tienes nada de que avergonzarte te entiendo y quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo… Te agradezco que siempre fueras honesta conmigo y que quisieras evitarme pasar un mal rato evitando que viera la prueba física de que serías de otro hombre –Dijo Stear sintiendo celos de si mismo, levantándole la barbilla suavemente y depositando un beso en su frente.

Gracias por comprenderme Stear y perdóname te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada nunca –Dijo la chica sintiéndose aliviada de saber que Stear era tan bueno y comprensivo… En realidad ella lo amaba con toda su alma.

Princesa te amo con todo mi corazón y las palabras jamás me alcanzarán para decírtelo, prometo demostrarte con hechos lo grande que es mi amor por ti –Dijo mientras le quitaba el anillo de la mano de Candy- Sabes pequeña que todo ha sido un dulce y terrible disparate –Dijo viendo el anillo- Este anillo perteneció a mi tatarabuela y está destinado a ser el anillo de compromiso de la futura Duquesa de Lakewood es una reliquia familiar –Dijo viendo a Candy y señalando uno de los extremos del anillo- Este es el escudo de los Cornwell, mi familia, tú familia –Dijo depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Mi familia –Dijo Candy suspirando- Seré familia de tu familia –Riendo- Archie será mi cuñado –Dijo Candy muy contenta pero también pensando en que extrañaría mucho a su familia.

Princesa –Se adelantó el chico a decir adivinando el sentir de Candy- Sabes podremos vivir la mitad del tiempo aquí y la otra mitad del tiempo en Inglaterra no quiero alejarte de tu familia, al contrario quiero hacerte muy feliz y quiero que te sientas rodeada de las personas que te aman –Expresó el chico comenzando a planear como sería su vida juntos.

Oh Stear muchas gracias –Dijo Candy emocionada- Sé que seremos muy felices juntos y yo también siempre buscaré tu felicidad amor.

Lady Candice Alexandra White, mi amor, mi vida –Dijo Stear mientras se ponía de pie- Hay algo que debo hacer –Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante Candy pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos- Sabes princesa la vida ha sido muy buena con nosotros permitió que nos enamoráramos sin saber que estábamos comprometidos con nosotros mismos, la sorpresa de hoy ha sido muy dulce y me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y es por ello Candy que quiero hacer las cosas bien y deseo pedirte que aceptes casarte conmigo –Recitó el chico completamente enamorado.

Candy estaba muy sorprendida y nuevamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella y Stear ya estaban comprometidos, pero esto era un detalle muy grande y hermoso de parte de Stear.

Te prometo Candy, mi amor –Continuó Stear después de un momento- que te haré muy feliz siempre en cada momento, buscar tu felicidad será buscar la mía propia, vivir ideando el amor junto a ti será el más maravilloso regalo del destino puesto que tú eres la razón de mi vida –Pronunció Alistear embelesado mientras tomaba la mano de Candy deslizando el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Candy sellando así una promesa de amor eterno.

Por supuesto que acepto Lord Alistear Cornwell, mi amor, mi duque, mi vida –Pronunció Candy entre lágrimas de felicidad y alegres sonrisas.

Stear se puso de pie y ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo ambos se veían con miradas cargadas de amor, dulzura y pasión, la felicidad se desbordaba por sus poros y ahora sabían que tenían toda una vida para amarse…

Nuevamente Stear acercó sus labios a Candy, quién le ofreció su boca gustosa para entregarse así en un nuevo beso con un nuevo y alentador horizonte.

**FIN**

**Annalise**

************************

Muchas gracias por leer Ideando El Amor hasta el final.

Agradezco infinitamente todos los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, es para mi muy alentador recibirlos y cada uno me llegó al corazón.

¡Gracias!

Esta fue mi primera historia y es para mi un gusto enorme terminarla, aunque también confieso que me causó un poco de tristeza desprenderme de ella, pero me siento muy contenta de haber llegado hasta el final.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Malinalli por todo su apoyo en esta historia, por todos sus consejos, por su paciencia y por su amistad. Tqm amiga.

Ideando El Amor está dedicado a dos ángeles que rondan mi vida.

**Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen**


End file.
